Walking Deads Shock
by Kinsenka
Summary: Squad Levi yang seharusnya sudah gugur tiba - tiba kembali ke markas Scouting Legion dalam keadaan utuh, sehat wal afiat. Markas Scouting Legion harus bersiap digempur kekacauan dalam beberapa jam berikutnya, karena orang - orang yang bangkit dari kematian ini mendatangkan wabah baru. awas menular! (revisi dan update chapter fic lama, tahun 2014-an sekaligus menghapus jejak alay)
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Deads Shock**

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama  
Rate : T  
Genre : Parody/Fantasy  
Chara : Levi, Petra, Hanji  
A/N: semi canon,ooc, AR, badai topan kecil

Summary

Squad Levi yang seharusnya sudah gugur tiba - tiba kembali ke markas Scouting Legion dalam keadaan utuh. Tapi … faktanya kedatangan mereka membuat kekacauan di markas (Remake fic tahun 2014 berjudul sama)

* * *

Chapter 1 : Those Walking Deads Arrive  
.

.

.  
"TENG!TENG!TENG!"  
Sore cerah itu lonceng yang ada di gerbang Karanese kembali mengulang dentangnya setelah lewat waktu 12 jam. Warga sipil yang berada di sana sudah hafal pertanda itu, bahwa pasukan pengintai, pahlawan harapan mereka akan pulang membawa kemenangan yang menjadi hasrat umat manusia. Maka untuk menyaksikan hasil apa yang akan dilaporkan, hampir semua orang bergumul datang merapat ke arah gerbang.

Gerbang itu terangkat pelan sampai sempurna terbuka. Dan sosok yang pertama tampil adalah seorang pria berperawakan besar tinggi di atas kudanya, komandan Erwin Smith. Kemudian di sisi sampingnya ada seorang laki - laki dengan tampilan yang cukup kontras jika dikomparasikan dengan Erwin Smith dalam hal fisiknya, dialah yang dipanggil Levi dengan tubuh pendek kurusnya juga sama menunggangi seekor kuda.  
"Komandan Smith!" pekik salah seorang masyarakat  
"Corporal Levi!" yang lain tak kalah antusias.

Tetapi rasanya sorak riang mereka menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya waktu itu. Jika menyesuaikan dengan mimik yang terpahat di wajah Erwin, Levi, maupun anggota pasukan lainnya, tentang segala peristiwa yang terjadi seharian tadi. Sepertinya tidak perlu diusut, Dari bayangan mata mereka yang redup mengartikan kekalahan mereka peroleh. Kalau tak bisa melihatnya dari pasang - pasang mata itu, maka silakan lihat berapa banyak jiwa dan tubuh yang mereka bawa pulang saat itu.

"Komandan Smith, apa maksud semua ini? Apa artinya pulang dengan kegagalan?"  
"Berarti misi kali ini sia - sia kan?"  
"Komandan Smith jawab kami!"  
masyarakat mulai berkoar menyatakan kekecewaan mereka. Erwin yang sudah stress dan lelah, memilih untuk diam dan lempeng di atas kuda putihnya.

Menilik keadaan sang kopral di sisinya, Levi rupanya sedang dibajak (?) oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang datang dari arah yang tidak diketahui. Beliau adalah ayah Petra, ayah dari salah satu anggota squadnya yang gugur di medan tempur.

"Anda pasti kopral Levi yang memimpin putri saya dalam squad anda... Apakah anda melihat putri saya di mana? "  
melihat Ayah Petra, Pak Ral rasanya Levi agak miris sehingga terus - terusan mengunci mulutnya, memilih untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan Pak Ral hanya dalam hati.

"...Beruntung sekali putri saya bisa berada di sisi anda, dalam tim anda. Dia senang sekali sampai - sampai tak satu minggupun ia tidak menulis surat kepada saya. Semuanya pasti tentang pekerjaannya dan juga anda..."

"Begitu ya?" batin Levi sedih, mengenang Petra, membayangkan surat – suratnya isinya apa saja. Kepada papa mertuanya ini, Apa yang dikatakannya?

"Petra banyak bercerita tentang anda, katanya kopral Levi adalah laki - laki paling tampan dalam timnya..."

Entah mengapa Levi merasakan efek bling – bling melayang di sekitarnya, abaikan aura kematian yang merundung di sekitarnya. Levi adalah suatu kontradiksi

"suka mengenakan cravat di kerahnya seperti seorang bangsawan..."

Levi membusungkan cravat kebanggannya.

"dan wajahnya babyface... Maka dari itu saya bisa langsung mengenali anda!"

Huwaaatt?

Egila... babyface dari zimbabwe! Mantan pembunuh gini dibilang babyface? Demi kentut titan kolosal!

Segitu indahnya kah gambaran kopral tercinta di mata gadis itu, sampai guratan – guratan luka bekas pertempuran masa lampau ini kabur dari pandangannya? Muka evil gini dibilang babyface

"Dan katanya anda akan melamar Petra, saya senang sih mendengarnya tetapi saya rasa Petra itu masih terlalu muda dan kurang berpengalaman jika menjadi seorang isteri nanti."

Aih... restu dari papa mertua sudah terkantongi, namun apa guna jika sang pengantin telah tiada

Levi meringkuk sedih di dalam batin.

Sekarang lupakan tentang Erwin yang terus dikritik dan Levi yang diinterogasi mantan calon mertuanya. Di belakang mereka adalah sisa pasukan yang masih hidup dengan sorot mata yang jauh luar biasa suram dan menyeramkan. Layaknya parade mayat hidup berjalan. Hari itu mereka sangat lelah dan tertekan karena menghadapi hal seperti menyerempet ajal, menonton keganasan titan dan menyaksikan rekan yang gugur di depan mata. Semuanya terjadi dalam beberapa jam yang singkat. Betapa beratnya penderitaan mereka itu.

Dan di antara mereka yang sangat mencolok yaitu pemuda yang sedang di angkut gerobak menangis terisak dengan lengan tangan menutupi matanya.  
"Itu bocah ngapain mewek gitu?" komentar seorang warga sipil.  
"Melihat Eren menangis, rasanya aku juga ingin menangis..." kata Mikasa, saudari angkat Eren sok baper, dengan maksud ngebelain. Digenggamnya erat sebelah tangan Eren.

"Melihat Eren mengangis, kenapa tokoh utama SnK secemen ini?" ledek Jean

Dibalas tatapan yang berarti, "sampai markas nanti bakal gua bikin lu nangis darah dua hari dua malam, mampus lu!"

Oleh Mikasa

Jean kicep.

* * *

at Scouting Legion Basecamp

"Eren akan kita serahkan kepada polisi militer." Erwin angkat bicara dalam rapat kecil yang berisi beberapa petinggi pasukan Scouting.  
"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Menurut ketentuan yang kita buat saat pengadilan militer Eren, pasukan pengintai akan menerima Eren sebagai anggota untuk merebut dinding Maria dengan kekuatan titannya dan ke rumah Eren di Shiganshina untuk mencari rahasia tentang Titan. Tetapi kita bahkan sebelum melaksanakan misi itu, misi menangkap titan wanita gagal dengan nista. Sudah tentu Eren akan mereka ambil." komentar Nanaba.  
"Sekarang kira - kira apa ya pandangan orang - orang itu terhadap kita?"

"Apa menurut kalian ini semua benar - benar gagal total?" Erwin tiba - tiba menyela, menampik semua komentar pasrah dari bawahannya  
"Maksud Danchou?"  
"Secara kasat mata mungkin memang kita gagal tetapi kita masih menyimpan kartu as yang tersembunyi."  
"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Levi  
"Baru dimulai..." Erwin menjawab takzim "Seorang dari anggota trainee 104 bernama Arlert, sepertinya ia mengetahui sedikit petunjuk tentang titan wanita itu."  
"Arlert?"  
Erwin mengangguk pelan

"Seharian besok akan kubentuk tim penyelidikan terdiri dari aku, Mayor Hanji, Arlert, dan seorang kadet lagi yaitu Ackerman."  
"Cukup hanya sehari?" yang lain meragukan  
"Tentu saja, lagi pula waktunya sudah mendesak. Dalam tiga hari lagi Eren akan pergi ke tembok Sina, bersama aku yang dipanggil oleh pimpinan tertinggi militer." jelas Erwin.

"Erwin-Danchou!" tiba - tiba pintu ruangan didobrak keras sehingga menjeblak terbuka. Sontak seluruh anggota rapat terkejut.  
"Apa - apaan kau, sialan..." Levi menatap tajam orang itu.  
"a-a-ano, maaf beribu maaf mengganggu Heichou, ada kabar penting baru saja datang." ucap sang prajurit terbata - bata  
"kabar apa, bicara yang jelas!"  
"Itu... Mereka... Para anggota squad anda, Eld Gin, Oluo Bossard, Gunther Schultz, dan Petra Ral... Baru saja tiba di markas, mereka kembali!"  
Seketika itu semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

"APAAA?"  
"Mereka kan sudah meninggal dalam ekspedisi kemarin?" kata Nanaba  
"Ya, jangan bicara yang bodoh begitu! Lelucon itu buruk sekali." Levi maju dan hendak melayangkan fabulous kick-nya tetapi buru - buru orang penyampai berita itu mengelak.  
"Kalau tidak percaya silakan melihat di aula kastil. Saya permisi!" kemudian ia pergi.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian terdengar suara yang makin riuh dari lantai satu, dan sekelompok petinggi itu segera memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.  
"Kau tidak turun, Levi? Hanji?" tegur Mike kepada dua orang yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya.  
"Oh, ya!" Levi segera maju meninggalkan Hanji yang belum juga bergerak.  
"Hanji-san, anda kenapa? Sejak mendengar kabar tadi sepertinya anda terlihat shock berat?"  
wajah Hanji terangkat kaku ke hadapan Mike.  
"Eh, begitu? Maaf.." kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Tetapi sebelum berlalu dari sana, Mike sekilas mengendus aroma tubuh Hanji.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Aku mencium bau yang mencurigakan. Bau ketakutan!"  
"Ap-apa? Takut?"  
"Sudah jelas kan?" Mike mempertegas, "Kau seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"  
"Tidak, Mike-san sok tahu!" elak Hanji  
"Jangan bohong, kebohongan itu seperti seorang murid ceroboh hendak datang ke sekolah, tetapi lupa bahwa kaus kakinya masih basah. Sudah disetrika sampai setrikaannya somplak tak kering juga, dikipasin pakai kipas angin sampai udara satu rumah terkontaminasi, menyebabkan satu keluarga mabok tak kering juga. Akhirnya dia memaksa untuk memakai kaus kaki yang masih basah itu, meskipun geli – geli basah gimanaaa gitu. Dia pikir dia tidak akan ketahuan memakai kaus kaki apek itu, tetapi setelah beberapa jam dia duduk di kelas itu, akhirnya seantero kelas bisa cium itu bau bacin... dan disetraplah itu murid sengklek dengan dakwaan mengganggu kondusivitas kelas dengan bom bau level sempak eh... c4..."

Hanji sampai ngantuk setengah mati menunggu Mike menyelesaikan perumpamaan sablengnya.

"Hentikan itu, aku paham... aku paham...! aku turut prihatin dengan kenangan masa sekolahmu yang buruk."

"Kok tahu?"

Jelas sekali tergambar di wajah Mike, bisa dibilang sejelas baliho cabup di depan bale desa.

"Baiklah, kuganti perumpamaannya..."  
"Staph et, Mikey! Aku nggak mau baper karena perumpamaan anehmu yang lain, yang kau dasarkan pada masa lalumu! Aku akan cerita yang sebenarnya" 

* * *

"Petra? Eld? Gunther? Oluo? Kalian masih hidup?" batin Levi ketika ia lihat anggota squad-nya masih utuh secara ajaib, sedang dikerumuni beberapa pasukan Scouting yang antusias.

Ia ingin mendekat, dengan berlari mungkin... tetapi langkahnya sangat berat, dengan segala pikiran yang berputar yang memberikan beban kepada seluruh tubuhnya. Maka ia hanya berjalan pelan. Sambil menata kembali perasaannya.

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Wah, Eld-senpai! Yokatta ne, anda sekalian bisa selamat." kata seorang tentara di kerumunan itu.  
"Sungguh luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa senpai?" yang lain bertanya  
"Mmm... Yang kami tahu, waktu itu kami pingsan di sebuah padang tandus yang luas dan ternyata hari sudah malam…. dan kami ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa kuda, harus berjalan agar sampai kemari." keluh Petra  
"Ya, syukurlah kami dalam perjalanan selamat dan hanya bertemu dengan beberapa titan yang anehnya tidak menggubris keberadaan kami. Ajaib ya?" timpal Oluo  
seluruh tentara tercengang ria mendengar uraian Oluo

"Petra... Bukankah waktu itu tubuhmu ditendang titan wanita sampai patah tulang belakangmu jadi dua? Gunther... Bukankah kau waktu itu mati tergantung dengan luka tebasan cutter blade? Oluo? Eld? Aku melihat kalian saat tubuh - tubuh kalian yang di atas pedati kemudian dilemparkan agar menjadi umpan untuk titan sehingga kami bisa menghindar dari kejaran mereka. Aku melihatnya... Jadi bagaimana bisa? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ini mimpi yang menyakitkan!" Levi menatap bingung empat orang prajurit Scouting yang merupakan bawahannya itu.

"HEICHOU!" teriak empat serangkai itu ketika melihat bahwa kopral mereka ada di sana, melihat dari jarak agak jauh dan berlari memeluknya... Atau mungkin menubruknya sampai jatuh.  
"Beneran nih? Ini mimpi?" gumam Levi.  
"Tentu tidak, Heichou!" jawab Petra over-excited. Levi mengusap dahinya gelisah.

…

"Heichou, apa sentuhan tangan ini tidak terasa nyata?" Petra mengambil telapak tangan Levi untuk digenggam, disahuti _batuk cantik_ oleh trio cowok yang lain.  
"Dingin?" ucap Levi bingung.  
"Eh, ini... Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena udara dingin di luar tadi jadi begini."  
Levi memandangi bola mata Petra sangat dalam, menyebabkan gadis berhelai rambut karamel itu salah tingkah.

Mencoba mencari celah mimpi.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak salah kalau ini memang kenyataan.

Levi membalas genggaman tangan Petra dengan menangkupkan jari - jarinya

Lalu...

"Mandi sana, kalian semua!" perintah Levi dengan wajah yang mendadak mengerut.

"Heee?"

"Kalian sudah dari kemarin belum mandi kan? Hidungnya Mike bisa nyungsep ke dalam nyium bau kalian nanti." Kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berlalu dengan bengisnya.  
"Heichou jahaaa~at!" teriak secara kompak

"Jadi itu pikiranmu?" Mike berbicara sambil mengiringi langkah Hanji.  
"Ehm.. Begitulah. Bukankah terlalu ajaib orang yang punya luka separah itu bisa tetap hidup? Jadi tentang bagaimana mereka bisa selamat mungkin..."

"Dengar Hanji, aku bukan orang yang percaya dengan tahayul semacam itu, yang biasa ada dalam karangan fiksi. Menurutku itu konyol!"  
"...JADI ZOMBIE?"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Mutan

**Walking Deads Shock**

Chapter 2 : Mutan

.

.

.

"Dulu aku pernah baca buku di perpustakaan tentang Zombie... Meskipun fiksi, ada beberapa teori yang mungkin bisa benar - benar terjadi. Misalnya, dalam beberapa abad yang lalu pernah diciptakan senjata biologis berupa suatu virus yang ditanamkan dalam tubuh manusia yang hidup kemudian saat pemilik tubuh mati, virus itu menggandakan diri sangat cepat dan selanjutnya memperbaiki sel - sel yang bahkan sudah hancur parah kemudian mengambil alih seluruh fungsi tubuh dengan kata lain, tubuh yang tadinya mati itu kembali digerakkan seakan - akan hidup kembali."  
"Teori macam apa itu?" tanya Mike ragu.  
"Itu dugaanku saja. Mungkin saja keempat orang itu pernah diserang virus yang kumaksud tanpa sadar sebelumnya, saat mereka masih hidup."  
"Kalau virus itu mengambil alih tubuh, bagaimana dengan pikiran?"  
"Tepatnya bukan pikiran tetapi otak. Virus tersebut hanya bisa mengendalikan otak yang berhubungan dengan fungsi fisik bukan tentang berpikir. Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan akal."  
"Jadi..." kini mereka sudah mencapai aula depan kastil. "Mungkin setengah hipotesismu salah. Lihat tuh!" Mike menunjuk ke arah empat orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan sedang mengejar Levi.

.

.

"Heichou, tunggu duluuu! Kami masih kangen!"  
"Kubilang mandi dulu! kalian, grrr..."

"Jika mereka zombie seperti yang kau bilang, tampaknya mereka cukup memiliki tingkah seperti manusia, dan akal yang sama seperti mereka yang dulu." Mike menyanggah, Hanji ternganga lebar - lebar.  
"Beneran deh, aku nggak lagi bisa ngerti apa yang terjadi di sini... kalau ini kuis, say pass buat misteri ini." gumam Mike, kemudian sekali lagi mengendus aroma Hanji.  
"Aku akan melupakan kalau tadinya mereka pernah mati." kemudian Mike melenggang menuju sisi Erwin di depannya.

"Di mana Hanji?" tanya Erwin  
"Itu di sana." Mike menunjuk arah belakangnya. Kemudian Erwin berbalik menghadapi mayor berkulit tan itu.  
"Hanji, periksa empat orang itu."  
"Eh, apa?" Hanji menanggapi dengan canggung.  
"Teliti keadaan mereka, kenapa tiba - tiba mereka bisa hidup lagi."  
"T-t-tapi bidangku kan meneliti titan, bukan manusia?!"  
"Di pasukan Scouting cuma kau peneliti yang ada."  
"Euh... Baiklah!" Hanji pasrah saja.

"Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Petra!" panggil Erwin  
"Hai, Danchou!" adegan kejar-Heichou-dan-peluk-kangen seketika berhenti.  
"Turuti saja perintah kapten kalian. Cepat bersihkan diri kemudian datanglah ke ruang kerja Hanji untuk diperiksa." perintah Erwin  
"Kenapa harus diperiksa? Oleh mayor Hanji? Kami kan bukan Titan"  
"Bukan gitu! Pokoknya ini penting… Sudah, jangan banyak tanya!"  
"Roger, Danchou!"

Wait, sejak kapan danchou kita Roger Danuarta?

.

* * *

.

Pukul 11 malam pintu laboratorium yang merupakan ruang kerja mayor Hanji diketuk pelan.  
"masuk!" perintah yang ada di dalam  
"selamat malam, Buntaichou!" Petra yang pertama muncul diikuti tiga rekan lainnya masuk  
"Tidak, tunggu! Petra masuk terlebih dulu dan sisanya menunggu."  
tiga pria di belakang Petra serentak mundur keluar.

Gadis itu masuk menapakkan kakinya pada lantai granit yang dingin kemudian duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Hanji. Hanji saat itu sedang dengan jas lab-nya, berkalung stetoskop di lehernya.

Pemeriksaan diawali dengan deteksi detak jantung, tensi darah, suhu tubuh, dan juga ada rontgen dan CT-Scan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Petra bertanya seolah ia sedang berobat ke dokter.  
"Detak jantung tidak ada, tekanan darah nol, suhu tubuh 20° C..."  
"Alat - alatmu rusak ya?" celutuk Petra. Hanji menatap gadis itu sejenak dalam kengerian kemudian mengambil lembar hasil rontgen dan CT-Scan.

"Seluruh anatomi tubuhmu sempurna seperti tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya. Tetapi metabolisme tubuh sama sekali tidak berfungsi." lanjut Hanji  
"Tidak mungkin! apa maksudnya? Alat - alatmu itu rusak semua kali, iya kan?!"  
"Apa kau ingat tubuhmu bahkan patah jadi dua oleh titan wanita?"  
"itu... Tentu saja."  
"Bagaimana bisa sekarang tulang belakangmu menyatu kembali?"  
"Tidak tahu! Seingatku ketika aku dan Oluo bermanuver untuk membutakan kedua mata titan wanita itu, tetapi makhluk itu entah kenapa dengan cepat menyembuhkan sebelah matanya dan menghancurkan Eld dengan mulutnya. Kemudian aku terkejut sehingga maneuver-ku tidak seimbang dan titan itu menghantamkan kakinya ke punggungku. Semuanya jadi gelap... Aku tidak merasakan apa – apa lagi. Kupikir aku sudah mati tapi… kemudian tahu - tahu aku terbangun di sebuah padang rumput bersama tiga rekan setimku. Aku juga kaget sih... Kukira kami sudah mati ternyata masih hidup sehingga kami kembali ke markas." jelas Petra.  
"Begitu rupanya."  
"Hanji-san, apakah anda tahu sesuatu?"  
"Tidak... Tapi aneh, bukan! Terlalu ajaib... Kalian ini sudah menjadi apa?"

hening sejenak...

"Apa mungkin Eld, Oluo, dan Gunther juga sama kondisinya." tanya Hanji  
"Kurasa begitu... Ano, Hanji-san, apakah kau akan merahasiakan keadaan kami yang begini?" Petra memohon  
"Seharusnya aku melaporkan seluruh hasil pemeriksaan ini kepada Erwin, tapi... Kalian menjadi seperti ini… sebenarnya adalah salahku, saat aku melakukan penelitian tentang sel - sel titan yang dimutasikan. Aku menyuntikkan sel - sel itu kepada kalian saat pembagian vaksin antraks satu tahun yang lalu..."

"SEL TITAAAAN?" jerit Petra.  
"Eh, tunggu dulu! J-jangan marah dulu!"

'BRAKKK' pintu lab tiba - tiba ditendang keras terbuka.  
"Sudah cukup mayor Hanji! Sekarang kami tahu semuanya." ujar Eld dengan deathglare ultimate-nya.  
"Ahahah... Eld-san!" Hanji hanya bisa tertawa garing dan mengkeret. Dalem hati menggerutu. Ini ruang perasaan kedap suara deh, kok bisa mereka dengar dari luar?  
"Kondisi kami semua serupa dengan Petra. Jadi semua ini ulahmu?!" bentak Gunther.  
"Seenaknya saja menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan. Pantas saja sehabis disuntik waktu itu kami terkena gatal - gatal sementara yang lain tidak."ungkap Oluo.

Petra dkk maju mengepung mayor nahas itu dengan tatapan ganas.  
"KEMBALIKAN TUBUH KAMI SEPERTI SEMULA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.  
"Ehehe... Iya!"

.

* * *

.

Pagi hari yang mendung, seluruh anggota Scouting telah hadir di ruang makan bersama menikmati sarapan. Di sisi kanan kiri empat meja besar dan panjang, Masing - masing prajurit telah menghadapi segelundung kentang rebus, daging sapi panggang dan susu hangat. Juga di suatu tempat di sana ada Sasha yang satu - satunya menghadapi dua piring makanan. Sebenarnya salah satunya milik Connie yang dijarahnya karena Connie sedang ke toilet.

"HUWAAA... Sarapanku!" jerit Connie ketika melihat kentangnya dijarah Sasha. Yang diteriaki tak menggubris.  
"Gila kau, Kentangku diembat? Itu sarapankuuu!" Connie menggeplak kepala cewek pony tail brunette itu hingga tersedak.  
"ohok ohok... Khh" Sasha yang sibuk mengatur kembali kerongkongannya tetapi Connie malah tidak peduli dan terus mengomel. Christa kasihan melihat Sasha yang kejang - kejang akhirnya turun tangan memberikan minum kepada Sasha.  
"Connie, kalau sarapanmu dimakan Sasha, kamu bisa makan punya saya." tiba - tiba Petra yang ada disebelah Connie menyodorkan piring makanannya.  
"Huwaahh... Lagi..." Sasha sudah ngiler duluan tapi,  
"Bukan buatmu!" Connie mendorong muka Sasha dengan tangannya.  
"Kak Petra tidak makan? Mana masih utuh lagi." selidik Connie  
"Saya lagi nggak selera makan entah kenapa..." jelas Petra dan disahuti dengan melongonya Connie.  
"Makanlah Petra! Dari kemarin pulang kau belum makan sedikitpun kan?" sang Heichou di seberang meja ikut nimbrung.  
"Maaf, Levi-Heichou. Saya benar - benar tidak ingin makan." Petra menegaskan.  
"Eh... Kalau begitu..." Connie menggeret piring Petra. "... Itadakimasu!"

"Ano, sepertinya Eld-senpai, Oluo-senpai, dan Gunther-senpai tidak sedang selera makan juga... Bolehkah?..." Sasha merajuk kepada senpai - senpainya yang juga hanya terdiam memandangi makanan mereka.

'KRAUK' serta merta langsung mereka melahap kentangnya membuat Sasha pundung.  
"Enak saja!" Oluo mendengus.

Levi merasa sebal melihat Connie seenak kepala botaknya makan jatahnya Petra kemudian secara instingtif ia merenggut kentang dari tangan orang di sebelahnya kemudian ia lahap.  
"A-ano... Heichou..." orang disebelahnya, Eren merengek  
"Apa?" kemudian Levi menamatkan kentang Eren dengan bengis.

Di meja yang lain terlihat komandan Erwin dan bala - balanya makan dengan khidmat.  
"Ada yang lihat Hanji nggak?" tanya Mike di sana. Semua menggeleng.  
"Tumben nggak kelihatan pas sarapan. Biasanya dia kan yang paling hebring. Nggak ada Hanji nggak rame." imbuh Nanaba.  
"Erwin-danchou, bukankah anda akan mengadakan penyelidikan tentang titan wanita bersama mayor Hanji?" tanya Moblit, asisten Hanji  
"Memang begitu, dan rencananya sehabis sarapan hari ini."  
"Kalau begitu izinkan saya memanggil mayor Hanji."  
"Tidak perlu, nanti dia akan turun juga. Barangkali kesiangan gara - gara tugas semalam."  
"Oh..."

.

.

Hari itu seluruh anggota Scouting agaknya sedang senggang kecuali Erwin dan tim penyelidikannya yang bekerja. Tetapi dibilang libur juga nggak. Karena pada akhirnya, untuk mengisi waktu luang yang mungkin terbuang percuma, semua kadet harus melakukan latihan intensif dengan diawasi seniornya.

"Christa, untuk menambah kecepatan bermanuver tidak hanya mengandalkan gas. Tetapi juga dibantu gerak tolakan kaki. Kalau tidak begitu gasmu bisa cepat habis." Petra sedang memberi arahan kepada Christa.  
"Hai, Senpai!"

"Petra!" suara datar yang sangat familiar datang tiba - tiba dari belakang Petra membuatnya kaget  
"Heichou?"  
Sekali gerakan, Levi sudah berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan meraih tangan Petra.  
"Menikahlah denganku!" diucapkan dengan nada seperti memerintah (karena kebiasaannya begitu)  
"Kenapa tiba - tiba?"  
"Mau apa tidak?"  
"Kenapa memaksa?"  
"Kalau tidak ya sudah!" ujar Levi seenak jidat

"Levi Heichou! kudanya Jean lari - larian di ladang sayur..." Eren tiba - tiba melapor.  
'DUAKK' dan sekali lagi setelah yang terakhir waktu di pengadilan zaman baheula, Eren di-fabulous kick karena mengganggu momennya.  
"Heichou, jangan kasar sama Eren!" Petra miris melihat gigi Eren tumbang lagi.  
"jadi intinya mau apa tidak?" tanya Levi tak acuh  
"Hwaaaah... HEICHOU! Jangan menekan saya seperti itu!"  
"Jadi jawabannya tidak? Ya sudah." Levi berbalik pergi.  
"Jangan pergi, Heichou!" Petra segera melompat memeluk Levi hingga jatuh.  
Kadet yang ada di sana melihat mereka seakan menonton drama Turki dan membuat saraf baper mereka terangsang.

"Jangan pergi!"

Levi menghela napas sebah

"Jadi apa jawabannya?

 **To Be Continued**


	3. The Proposal

"Petra!" suara datar yang sangat familiar dari belakang Petra membuatnya kaget  
"Heichou?"  
tanpa diduga Levi sudah berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan meraih tangan Petra.  
"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Kenapa tiba - tiba?"  
"Mau apa tidak?"  
"Kenapa memaksa?"

"jadi intinya mau apa tidak?" tanya Levi tak acuh  
"Hwaaaah... HEICHOU! Jangan menekan saya seperti itu!"  
"Jadi jawabannya tidak? Ya sudah." Levi berbalik pergi.  
"Jangan pergi, Heichou!" Petra segera melompat memeluk Levi hingga jatuh.

"Jangan pergi!"

Levi menghela napas sebah

"Jadi apa jawabannya?

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Proposal

.

.

.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi saya ragu apakah Heichou bisa menerima keadaan saya yang begini..."  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"  
Belum terjawab pertanyaan paling pelik itu, Matahari mendadak muncul menyeruak dari celah - celah awan mendung menyinari halaman kastil. Petra mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Levi  
"Gomenasai, Heichou!" Petra segera berlari masuk ke dalam kastil.

"ehem... Lalu galau ehem..." komentar Lynne sengak.  
"Heichou ditolak ya?" ucap Eren sembrono dalam posisi nungging akibat terlempar tendangan tadi. Betapa malangnya karena kemudian Levi menyepak mukanya yang sudah berkalang tanah sebelumnya. Beruntung bahwa Mikasa, saudari angkat Eren yang suka mendadak yandere tidak menyaksikan kejadian itu karena pasti akan terjadi baku hantam tak terelakkan antara dua manusia ter-tsuyoi

Helai karamelnya berkibar hebat saat ia memacu kakinya untuk berlari. Secepat mungkin ia menghindari matahari seolah alergi dengannya. Petra kini telah sampai di ruangan tempat anggota squadnya yang lain berkumpul: di ruang bawah tanah. Segera ia menutup pintu dan bersandar pada permukaan kayunya, kelelahan  
"Pakailah ini!" Oluo melemparkan jubah hijau Scouting kepada Petra.  
"Terima kasih, Oluo-san!"  
"Hati - hatilah Petra! Sejak insiden waktu itu, kita jadi rentan terhadap matahari." nasehat Gunther  
"Gara - gara sel titan Hanji sialan itu!" geram Eld.  
"Petra, kenapa wajahmu gelisah seperti itu?" Oluo menyadari keanehan pada perempuan tunggal dalam squad itu.  
"Heichou melamarku."

Hening seisi ruangan...

Latihan telah usai ketika matahari tengah tergelincir dari takhta tertingginya. Para kadet 104 kembali dengan riang karena akan menemui waktu makan siang mereka. Tetapi sayang kebahagiaan itu akan segera menguap karena setelah makan siang mereka ditugaskan untuk membersihkan seluruh sektor kastil. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti akan mengeluh. Yang penting makan dulu!

Kali ini Connie benar - benar mengawasi makanannya seperti kobra mengawasi telur - telurnya. Supaya tidak dicaplok Sasha lagi.

Sementara itu empat serangkai 'walking dead' dengan jubah dan tudung yang menutupi kepala, hanya bersandar khidmat pada tembok. Ketika Levi melewati mereka, sama sekali pria itu tidak memperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya perlakuan itu ditujukan untuk Petra.

"Senpai sekalian kenapa tidak bergabung? Dan kenapa pakai jubah dinas segala?" Eren yang baru berpapasan kepo.  
"Kami sedang menunggu sesuatu, dan soal pakaian ini... Karena di sini terlalu terang."  
"Terlalu terang?"  
"Abaikan saja! Sana cepat makan."  
"Kalau begitu, saya duluan!" Eren berjalan pergi.

Tak berapa lama waktu lewat, tim penyelidik Erwin telah pulang.  
"Tadaima..." ucap komandan di ambang pintu. Diikuti dengan Hanji, Armin, Mikasa dibelakangnya. Ketika mata Eren dan Mikasa bersirobok, segera saudarinya itu menghambur memeluk Eren dengan sedih.  
"Kenapa Mikasa?"  
"Gomene, Eren." ucap Mikasa lirih.

"Eren dan aku dipanggil ke ibukota tepat seminggu lagi." Erwin mengumumkan di hadapan seluruh prajurit. Yang disebutkan namanya mematung di tempat. Itu artinya ia akan dibawa kepada polisi militer dijadikan objek observasi kemudian dibunuh. Mikasa mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Erwin hendak pamit sebelum ia ditahan oleh pertanyaan Levi.  
"Bagaimana dengan Titan wanita?"  
"Yah,beruntung sudah ketemu titik terangnya. Kurang lebih kami sudah tahu siapa orang dibalik titan itu. Dan kugunakan pemanggilan Eren sebagai umpan untuk menangkapnya."  
Seluruh orang mendadak menajamkan indera telinganya.  
"Akan kuberitahukan rencanaku dalam rapat besok malam ketika semua bukti sudah terkumpul." Erwin meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Mikasa... Aku mau makan dulu."  
"Eh maaf, Eren." Mikasa melepas tangannya dari Eren. Terlihat ekspresi khawatirnya masih tercetak jelas. Eren menyodorkan sepotong roti kepada Mikasa yang tengah melamun.  
"Aku akan ambil sendiri." tolak Mikasa halus.

Kembali fokus kepada empat skuad Levi, mereka kini tengah memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut brunette yang berjalan dengan gemetarnya, ketakutan,melintasi ruang makan. Tentu saja karena tatapan empat makhluk percobaannya yang kelewat bengis. Menuntut pertanggungjawabannya segera atas penderitaan mereka.

"Hanji, buatkan penawarnya segera!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eld-san kali ini kau saja yang temui Hanji." usul Gunther  
"Dih, Kenapa aku?"  
"Sejak kemarin malam aku malas kalau ketemu Hanji."  
"Alasan konyol!"  
"Tidak juga, aku sebenarnya punya alasan lain. Aku mau cari makan di luar, terlalu lapar kalau ketemu Hanji"  
"Kalau Oluo?" Eld mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria paling keriput meskipun belum juga terlalu tua.  
"Aku dapat perintah dari Heichou buat bantu ngerjain LPJ ekspedisi ke-57."  
"Sialan..." Eld mendecih kesal.  
"Bagaimana dengan Petra?" sebentar Gunther melirik jam yang ada di sekitar sana. Pukul 1 dini hari rupanya.  
"Paling lagi di pantry bikinin kopi buat Heichou." jawab Gunther.  
"Baiklah, aku yang berangkat sendirian." Eld menyerah.

.

At Pantry Scouting Legion

.

Cangkir putih berisi likuid hitam itu terus dipandangi lekat - lekat oleh Petra. Ada bayangan wajahnya yang sayu di permukaannya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang biasa berada di sana, yang biasanya berhasrat pada kopi hitam pahit buatannya tiap kali matanya mengantuk. Tetapi sudah setengah jam ditunggunya tetapi tak datang juga.

'KRIETT'

sesosok Heichou yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya datang. Wajahnya kembali terangkat dan bersinar  
"Masih ada di sini rupanya?"  
"Heichou, tidak biasanya anda terlambat 30 menit" Petra yang sedari tadi masih menundukkan wajahnya kemudian bangkit merenggut kopi di depannya dan membuangnya ke bak cuci piring.  
"Kenapa dibuang?"  
"Tadinya ini untuk Heichou, tapi karena sudah kubuat setengah jam yang lalu jadi tidak panas lagi. Akan kubuatkan yang baru." jawab Petra tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.  
"Baiklah, terima kasih..."

Di bagian lain kastil, pada waktu yang sama Eld sedang mengetuk pintu ruangan Hanji.  
"Silakan." pintu disibak oleh sang pemilik ruangan itu sendiri.  
"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Eld malas.  
"Aku ingin meminta sampel darahmu."  
"Boleh saja tapi jangan banyak - banyak." Eld memperingatkan.  
Hanji mempersiapkan jarum steril untuk melukai jari Eld supaya ia bisa mengambil setitik darah untuk diletakkan dalam kaca preparat.  
"Cuma segini kok!" kemudian kaca itu diletakkan di bawah lensa objek mikroskopnya.

"Sel darahnya memiliki bentuk mirip seperti pada titan. Lalu..." Hanji menarik sebuah lampu ultraviolet untuk disorot ke darah itu.  
"...Menguap jika terkena sinar UV, benar - benar mirip titan." Hanji berdecak kagum  
"Jangan berekspresi seperti seolah kau kagum atas penderitaan kami dong! Sial... Kau benar - benar ingin menjadikan kami manusia titan ya?"  
"Soal itu maaf! Aku terinspirasi dari kekuatan titan Eren. Seingatku, Eren pernah bercerita kalau ia pernah disuntik cairan aneh oleh Dr. Jäger sehingga ia bisa berubah menjadi titan. Cairan itu adalah hasil percobaan Dr. Jäger. Kupikir aku bisa membuat hal yang sama. Kemudian kuambil nukleus sel titan yang pernah kusimpan dan kularutkan dalam plasma darah. Siapa tahu kalian juga bisa seperti Eren."  
"Gila kau Hanji!" Eld menarik kerah jas Hanji naik pitam. "Bagaimana kalau percobaanmu benar - benar membuat kami berubah jadi titan dan mengamuk di sini hah?"  
"T-t-tapi itu tidak terjadi kaa~an?"  
"Memang tidak, tapi itu mengubah seluruh hidup kami, sekarang ini entah telah berubah jadi apa... Titan dalam bentuk manusia atau entah apalah..." Eld menghempaskan Hanji ke kursinya.  
"Eh, ano... Bolehkah kalau kau katakan apa saja yang berubah dalam fisik kalian?"  
"Selain jantung tidak berfungsi, metabolisme tubuh tidak ada, suhu tubuh dingin, saat terpapar matahari rasanya menjadi cepat lelah, tidak ada nafsu makan, tidak bisa tidur... Yah kurang lebih begitu." jelas Eld

"Apa itu terjadi pada yang lain?"  
"Begitulah, tapi tentang nafsu makan, Petra benar - benar parah karena tidak mau makan apapun dan minum juga, sementara Oluo, Gunther, dan aku tetap memaksakan makan."  
"hmm... Kuakui, sebagian gejala fisik itu agak mirip titan, kecuali tentang jantung. Titan tetap memiliki denyut jantung untuk memompa darah ke setiap bagian tubuh sementara kalian tidak. Kemudian bagian soal terpapar matahari, titan justru mendapatkan energi dari sinar matahari tetapi kalian malah menjadi cepat lelah. Terakhir tentang suhu tubuh, titan pada umumnya memiliki suhu tubuh sepadan dengan air mendidih sementara kalian sama sekali dingin."

"Hanji-san apakah sudah mendapat petunjuk?"  
"Satu hal yang aku bingung, dari mana kalian mendapat energi untuk tetap bergerak dan hidup jika makanan atau air dan matahari bukan sumbernya."  
"Hanji-san ingin tahu?" tiba - tiba Eld menatap Hanji nanar.  
"Mukamu kenapa?"

"Ini, Heichou." Petra menyajikan kopi panas yang baru di hadapan Levi. Kemudian Levi segera menyeruputnya.  
"Kukira kau tak akan membuatkanku kopi lagi." Levi memulai obrolan.  
"Kenapa harus begitu?"  
"Yah, lupakan sajalah..."

"Apa heichou masih menunggu jawaban saya?"  
"Bukannya jawabannya 'tidak' ya?"  
"Memangnya saya bilang tidak atau ya tadi?"  
"Begitu ya? Baiklah... Aku mengerti, jadi kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya." Petra mengangguk pelan.

"Petra?"  
"Ya?"  
"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"  
"Sebenarnya sih iya…."  
"Lalu kenapa harus butuh waktu?"  
"Hee... Heichou tidak bisa mengerti ya? Pernikahan itu hal yang sakral, tidak bisa begitu saja diucapkan dengan mudah karena menyangkut kehidupan kita berikutnya. Tidak bisa main - main!" Petra memberi penekanan pada frasa terakhirnya. Levi terdiam lama memikirkan kata - kata Petra.  
"Kau benar... Aku memang tidak mengerti." kemudian kembali menyeruput kopi dengan nikmatnya. Petra hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau paham Petra, rasanya saat aku melihatmu mati?"  
"Mmm..." Petra menimbang - nimbang sejenak, "mungkin rasanya seperti jika saya melihat Heichou meregang nyawa juga."  
"Tidak, kau tidak benar - benar paham karena aku belum pernah mati. Tapi kau pernah dan aku menyaksikanmu, saat itu, segala impianku untuk hidup bersamamu hancur bersama dengan hancurnya tubuhmu." Tertegun Petra mendengar Heichou-nya mendadak melankolis seperti itu.  
"Saat kau kembali, saat itulah aku bingung tetapi aku memilih untuk mengubur kebingunganku dan memilih untuk menikmati perasaan bahagia yang mendadak datang. Impianku hidup kembali bersama denganmu."

..."Ketika kau hidup kembali apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu? Tidak, kali ini aku akan mengikatmu, Petra! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya." Levi menghela napas untuk kalimat terpanjang yang paling emosional miliknya.  
"Aishitekurete, Arigatou- terima kasih telah mencintaiku."  
...

…

"Mmm... Heichou tidak takut ya, menikah dengan orang yang baru saja bangkit dari kematian?"  
"Tidak."  
"Tapi kan menyeramkan?"  
"Tidak!"  
"Huft..." Petra menggembungkan pipinya, kesal akan sikap tunangan barunya yang kaku.  
"Kalau kau setuju, besok kuajak kau ke rumah ayahmu untuk meminta restu kemudian kita ke gereja untuk menikah."  
"Lagi - lagi... Kenapa harus terburu - buru?"  
"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengikatmu, secepat mungkin. Dan jika sudah menikah nanti, tinggalkan Scouting Scouting dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang baik." perintah Levi.  
"Heichou, saya tidak ada niatan sama sekali meninggalkan pasukan!" jawab Petra tegas.  
"Keras kepala, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi."  
"Saya tidak akan mati semudah waktu itu, saya berjanji tidak akan mati semudah waktu itu."  
"Omong kosong!"  
"Saya harus selalu berada di dekat heichou, untuk memastikan kehidupan heichou juga!" Petra terus ngotot.  
"Omong kosong!"  
"kalau begitu tidak usah menikah saja!" ancam Petra. Levi memfokuskan matanya pada tunangannya.  
"Dasar keras kepala!"

Petra meletakkan kepalanya pada meja pantry karena lelah berdebat dengan Levi . Pelan - pelan kelopak matanya turun menutup. Tidak dipedulikan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan wajahnya  
"Kau pikir enak apa? Melek sendirian ditinggal tidur tunangan?" tukas Levi  
"Saya tidak tidur, saya cuma terlalu lapar saja."  
"Bodoh, itu kan karena kau belum makan apa - apa sejak kau pulang!"  
"Oh iya..."

Levi pun bangkit dari kursinya dan memeriksa satu per satu lemari makanan kemudian menemukan sebuntal roti.  
"Heichou..." tahu - tahu Petra sudah memeluk dadanya dari belakang.  
"Kau mau menggodaku ya? Dasar tidak sabaran, maka dari itu besok kita harus menikah"  
"Heichou, saya benar - benar lapar." makna lapar dipikiran Levi kini menjadi bercabang dan yang ia tangkap adalah lapar dalam artian konotasi  
"Kalau saya menyerang anda di sini bagaimana?"  
jelas - jelas menjadi makna ambigu sekarang.  
"Iya masa di pantry sih? Nggak elit banget?" ujar Levi lembut.  
"Saya... mau makan heichou..." liukannya cepat, lidah Petra mengusap leherLevi.

"sekarang juga."

Eld mendekatkan wajahnya yang mengganas kepada Hanji.  
"mau tahu apa?"  
"maaf jangan terlalu dekat begitu!" pinta Hanji yang risih dengan napas Eld di depan hidungnya.  
"Sebelumnya kuberitahukan dulu suatu rahasia yang sengaja kami simpan sendiri, sejak aku dan yang lain bangun dari kematian, perubahan yang terjadi tidak hanya seperti yang kubicarakan tadi. Tapi kekuatan fisik juga meningkat drastis, kecepatan kami pun begitu dan kemampuan kelima indera... Apa anda ingin tahu sumber energi yang menyokong itu semua?"  
"K-kira-kira apa ya..."

"Darah! mayor!" ungkap Eld  
"aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..."

Eld menyentak kerah Hanji yang tadi dia eratkan, membuat mayor nahas itu terbatuk sesaat. Lalu pria pirang itu bergerak, berkeliling ruangan dengan gaya teatrikal  
"Waktu itu tepat setelah kami semua terbangun, kami sendiri juga heran dengan semua itu, lalu tiba - tiba tenggorokan terasa perih tetapi bahkan air tidak sanggup memulihkan dahaga lalu... Ketika seorang lewat di dekat kami, secara instingtif aku menyerang orang itu dan meminum darahnya. Ajaib, dahaga kami bisa terobati lalu kami mulai menyerang banyak orang lagi. Tetapi ketika kami sampai di sini, kami putuskan untuk menyembunyikan itu semua dan berlagak seolah - olah kami masih manusia."  
"Jadi itu menjelaskan semuanya!?"  
"Ya, andalah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini!"  
"b-bertanggungjawab?"  
"Ngomong - ngomong, aku sedang sangat ingin minum darah anda." Eld yang tadinya berada di seberang ruangan melesat cepat ke arah Hanji, mendekatkan wajahnya di bawah telinganya.  
"J-Jangan, Eld-san!"

…

"Tidaaaaaaakk!"

Tangan Petra terangkat memiringkan kepala Levi ke kanan supaya ia bisa mengecupkankan mulutnya pada leher sebelah kiri Levi dengan leluasa.  
"Saya suka rasanya heichou!" Entah kenapa perasaan Levi mendadak tidak enak. Aura gadis itu menjadi aneh. Seperti auranya pemangsa.  
"Petra, apa yang kau lakukan?"  
'Jrassh'

Petra menggigit leher Levi dan menghisap darah yang memancar dari luka itu.  
"AAAAAAARGH!"

Dari jejeran kamar kadet 104, terdengar jelas teriakan mengerikan itu, sebagian senior yang sedang berjalan - jalan malam di sekitar sana pun juga.  
"Teriakkannya siapa itu?" Jean kalang kabut keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan salah satu seniornya, Dieter.  
"Aku tidak tahu."  
"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu." Mikasa tiba - tiba muncul dari arah lain beserta rekan - rekan yang lain.  
"Itu suaranya kopral Levi." lanjut Mikasa.  
"Kopral Levi? Ngapain teriak - teriak tengah malam gini?" komentar Connie.  
"Lebih baik kita langsung ke tempat kopral. Mungkin suaranya dari pantry." cetus Armin. Dan rombongan itu pun bergerak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Armin.  
Ketika sampai di sana, terpampanglah pemandangan yang sangat memiriskan. Levi terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan Petra yang duduk memangku kepala kopral. Darah belepotan di sekitar mulut Petra.

"Konbanwa..." sapa Petra lirih. Sepertinya dia dalam keadaan _trance_

"Apa yang terjadi, senpai?"

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Awas Menular!

**Chapter 4: AWAS MENULAR!**

.

.

."Heichou..." tahu - tahu Petra sudah memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Kau mau menggodaku ya?"  
"Tidak, saya benar - benar lapar." makna lapar dipikiran Levi kini menjadi bercabang dan yang ia tangkap adalah lapar dalam artian konotasi  
"Kalau saya menyerang anda di sini bagaimana?"  
jelas - jelas menjadi makna ambigu sekarang.  
"Kuharap kau bisa bersabar." ujar Levi lembut.  
"Saya mau makan heichou." kata - kata itu meluncur mengacaukan pikiran Levi

"Saya suka baunya heichou!" Entah kenapa perasaan Levi mendadak tidak enak. Aura gadis itu menjadi aneh. Seperti auranya pemangsa.  
"Petra, apa yang kau lakukan?"  
'Jrassh' Petra menggigit leher Levi dan menghisap darah yang memancar dari luka itu.  
"AAAAAAARGH!"

"Teriakkannya siapa itu?" Jean kalang kabut keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan salah satu seniornya, Dieter.  
"Aku tidak tahu."  
"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu." Mikasa tiba - tiba muncul dari arah lain beserta rekan - rekan yang lain.  
"Itu suaranya kopral Levi." lanjut Mikasa.  
"Kopral Levi? Ngapain teriak - teriak OOC gitu?" komentar Connie.  
"Lebih baik kita langsung ke tempat kopral. Mungkin suaranya dari pantry." cetus Armin. Dan rombongan itu pun bergerak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Armin.  
Ketika sampai di sana, terpampanglah pemandangan yang sangat memiriskan. Levi terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan Petra yang duduk memangku kepala kopral. Darah berceceran di mulut Petra.

.

.

.

"Konbanwa..." sapa Petra lirih.  
"Apa yang terjadi, senpai?" seluruh yang menyaksikan bergidik ngeri bahkan termasuk Mikasa yang notabene nggak jijikan.  
"aku akan membawa Heichou ke ruang kesehatan." Dieter dengan sigap membopong kopral mungil itu dan dibuntuti oleh kerumunan kadet yang penasaran.

"EREN!" teriak Dieter kepada Eren yang sedang berdiri diam di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.  
"Dieter-san!" Eren menjawab dengan intonasi seperti orang linglung. Tetapi segera mata Eren membelalak ketika melihat Levi yang lehernya berdarah - darah sedang diangkat oleh Dieter.  
"Heichou kenapa?"  
"Menyingkir dari sana Eren!" bentak Dieter yang tengah panik. Dan saat ia memasuki pintu ruangan, kejadian di sana ternyata tak kalah runyam. Mayor Hanji tergeletak lemas di mejanya dalam kondisi yang berdarah seperti Levi, kemudian di sisi ruangan yang lain ada Eld yang tengah meronta dipiting dari belakang oleh Oluo.  
"AWAAAS, ELD SEDANG MENGAMUK!"Oluo memperingatkan.  
"Oluo, lepaskan aku! Aku belum selesai makan!"  
"Kau mau membunuh mayor Hanji memangnya?"  
"Eld-san, Oluo-san!" kedua yang dipanggil menghentikan aksi gulat mereka kemudian pandangan mereka teralihkan kepada siapa yang sedang dibawa oleh Dieter.  
"I-itu heichou."kata Oluo agak terbata  
"Darah Heichou!" baik Eld dan Oluo seperti terhipnotis melihat darah Levi yang tumpah di kerah kemejanya. Mikasa dengan insting _beast_ -nya merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi kemudian menendang sekuat tenaga dua bawahan Levi sehingga jatuh menghatam dinding.  
"Gomenasai, senpai!"

"Cepat cari para asisten Hanji!" perintah Dieter kepada seorang di antara kadet. Ia meletakkan tubuh Levi di atas wheel bed dan terus - terusan menekan lukanya dengan kain cravat Levi agar pendarahannya cepat berhenti.  
"Tolong angkat Hanji ke wheel bed yang lain. Kondisinya mungkin sama parahnya dengan Heichou."  
"Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti. Kalau begini terus Heichou bisa kehabisan darah."Dieter memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Levi.  
"Denyut nadinya makin lemah. Ini gawat!" batin Dieter.  
Cahaya pengharapan pun datang, dua orang mantan mahasiswa kedokteran yang ada di Scouting, Moblit dan Keiji langsung mengambil alih.  
"Mereka sama - sama harus segera mendapat transfusi darah." Moblit kali ini yang bicara.  
"Pasokan darah emangnya ada?" komentar Keiji.  
"Oi, kalian! Apa di antara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah A dan B?" teriak Moblit kepada Eren dkk.  
Eren dan Connie mengacung.  
"Aku minta darah kalian buat Levi-Heichou dan Hanji-Buntaichou."  
Dua orang bergolongan darah A dan B itu maju. Dimulailah proses penyelamatan nyawa Levi dan Hanji.

* * *

Pukul 9 pagi At Scouting basecamp.

Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka pelan. Plafon putih di atasnya terlihat kabur. Tentu saja, karena penglihatannya memang buruk dari awal. Ia mencoba merogoh letak kaca matanya di atas bufet kecil di atas ranjangnya.

"Ohayou!" sapa Levi entah dari mana.  
"Gyaaa... Levi! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" kemudian diperhatikanlah sekelilingnya. Levi sedang duduk di ranjang sebelahnya dengan kantung darah yang selangnya terselip di pergelangan tangannya dan beberapa anggota Scouting yang menunggui mereka. Hanji sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

"apa maksudmu, teme... Kenapa aku di sini? Kemarin malam aku baru saja diserang binatang buas. Bukankah kau juga mengalaminya?" Petra dari jajaran pembesuk segera melompat dan berlutut, berulang kali di depan Levi.  
"Sumimasen, Heichou! Sumimasen, Heichou! Tolong hukumlah saya terserah anda!"  
"Berapa kali kubilang jangan melakukan itu lagi!" tegur Levi yang merasa risih.  
"Tapi Heichou, kemarin saya hampir membunuh anda!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam aku agak lupa. Aku jadi tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan itu." keluh Hanji.  
"Tadi malam sekitar pukul 1, Levi-heichou ditemukan di pantry dengan luka gigitan di lehernya oleh Petra, sedangkan anda di ruangan ini, kondisi yang sama dengan heichou juga digigit tapi oleh Eld-san." jelas Dieter.  
Hanji sekarang ingat semuanya bahwa tadi malam saat ia sedang mengobservasi sel darah Eld dan tahu - tahu pria itu mengamuk dan menggigitnya. Ia melirik ngeri kepada sosok pirang yang ada di antara mereka.  
"Apa? Aku tidak akan minta maaf lho! Salahmu juga yang menjadikan kami seperti ini." tegas Eld.  
"Menjadikan mereka?" Levi melirik tajam Hanji. "Apa maksud Eld, mata empat?"  
Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Sekarang ini ia adalah terdakwa yang sedang diadili.

"Mayor Hanji menjadikan kami percobaan dengan menyuntikkan sel titan ke dalam tubuh kami saat masih hidup dulu. Dan ketika kami mati... Malah jadi seperti ini." jelas Petra.  
"Mata empaaat!" geram Levi.  
"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya..."  
...

…

…  
"Jadi seperti itu?, kau menyuntikkan sel titan percobaanmu kepada mereka?"  
"Yah, begitulah... Gomene minna..." Hanji hanya bisa mengkeret di bawah deathglare belasan orang di sana.  
"Jadi sel titan yang mayor suntikkan mengubah anggota tim Levi-heichou menjadi vampir ya?" komentar Armin  
"Apa?"  
"Vampir?" semua bergumam ria tentang kata bersusun enam abjad itu.

"Ah, aku tahu Armin! Seperti yang ada di Vampire knight, Diabolik Lovers, atau Owari Seraph itu kan?" celutuk Mikasa. Wuhuu.. Tak diduga ternyata Mikasa seorang otaku.  
"Yah semacam itulah..." jawab Armin.

Sementara itu yang non-otaku masih belum pada maksud.

"Vampir, tokoh mitologi yang hampir di seluruh dunia keberadaannya dikenal. Di Rumania, Drakula, Tiongkok menyebutnya Jiang Shi, Jepang Kyuketsuki, Goryeo heubhyeolgwi. Makhluk yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan yang berbentuk darah dari makhluk hidup lain." Jelas Armin lebih lanjut, setengah nyomot dari wiki

Banyak mulut menganga tak percaya, kejadian konyol macam apa ini?  
"Masa sih? Jadi kita berubah menjadi makhlum mitologi semacam vampir?" ujar Petra kepada Eld di sana. Dibalas hanya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Levi... Monitor jantungmu berisik tuh. Matikan kalau tidak dipakai!?" komentar Lynne yang baru datang. Kemudian Levi menyingkap dada bidangnya yang masih terpasang kabel dari monitor.  
"alatnya korslet ya?" Lynne merinding berat menunggu jawaban Levi.  
"Tidak, memang jantungku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi sejak aku bangun."  
"HUWAAA... Jadi menular ya? Sumimasen Heichou! sungguh diriku pantas matiii!" Petra kembali bersujud – sujud histeris kepada Levi.  
"Hentikan, Petra!"

"Hanji, jangan mentang - mentang jantungmu masih berdetak!" Levi menegur ekspresi bersyukurnya Hanji. "Lihat monitor jantungmu sendiri! Bentar lagi koid tuh."

layarnya memang menunjukkan grafik detak jantung tapi grafiknya lebih seperti milik orang yang sedang sekarat.  
'Tut... Tut... Tut... Tuuuuut' berakhir sudah jantungnya Hanji.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami!" sambut Levi.  
"GYAAAAAAA…. THEDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

"Yang aku heran, waktu anda meyuntik sel titan kepada Petra-san dan yang lainnya, bukankah mereka masih tetap menjadi manusia sampai ketika mereka mati, baru menjadi vampir."  
"Heichou dan Buntaichou juga sama berubah setelah mati." sanggah Keiji.  
"Tidak, keadaannya beda! Heichou dan Buntaichou sebenarnya terbunuh karena virus yang disebabkan gigitan Petra dan Eld, jika itu gigitan biasa pasti masih bisa diselamatkan dengan transfusi darah. Kejadian yang tadi itu... Saat darah Eren ditransfusikan ke Levi-heichou, yang terjadi adalah sel - sel darah Heichou memangsa semua sel darah Eren dan merusak semua organ dalam tubuh Heichou sendiri, begitu juga dengan Hanji-buntaichou yang menerima darah dari Connie" Moblit menarik napas sebelum ia melanjutkan laporannya. "Sedangkan dalam kasus percobaan Hanji, sel titan dalam tubuh Petra, Eld, dan lainnya tidak menyerang mereka, mungkin dormant sementara waktu. Dan saat fungsi tubuh seluruhnya mati, sel titan itu baru berkembang dan memperbaiki seluruh kerusakan organ meskipun pada akhirnya fungsi metabolisme tetap mati."  
"Jadi apa konklusinya?" tanya Keiji.  
"empat orang yang jadi percobaan itu menjadi vampir karena sel titan yang aktif setelah mereka mati. Sementara Levi-heichou dan Hanji-buntaichou menjadi vampir karena tertular virus yang diciptakan sel titan. Yah, mereka berubah menjadi hal yang sama tetapi dengan katalis yang berbeda"  
"MASIH BINGUNG, SENPAI!" teriak kadet 104 bersamaan.  
"Mungkin harus diadakan percobaan dulu, bolehkah buntaichou?" Moblit meminta izin atasannya itu.  
"Terserah saja!" sepertinya Hanji masih terpukul dengan kematiannya.  
"Baiklah..."

Keiji berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai agar cahaya matahari masuk.  
"Jangan ada matahari!" teriak Hanji.  
"Tutup tirainya, teme!" kata Riville.  
"Keiji-san, vampir tidak tahan cahaya matahari!" terang Petra.  
"maaf..."

Tanpa aba - aba, Levi mencopot paksa kabel monitor dan selang darahnya Kemudian mengancingkan kemejanya.  
"Heichou, mau ngapain?" tanya Petra khawatir.  
"Lupa ya? Hari ini kan kita akan menikah!" Levi turun dari ranjangnya.  
Pipi Petra memerah panas.  
"Ayo!" Levi menarik lengan Petra untuk mengikutinya.  
"Tapi Heichou... Anda kan belum pulih!"  
"Siapa bilang? Virus vampir itu membuatku tidak bisa merasakan apa - apa. Sudahlah!  
"Heichou!"  
"Apa sekarang kau ragu? Bukannya kemarin kau bilang ingin cepat - cepat memakan ku?"  
Meskipun arti aslinya sudah diketahui tetapi tetap saja makna ambigu mengambil alih pikiran yang mendengarkan percakapan itu.  
"Kau juga bilang mau menyerangku, katanya bauku enak buatmu? Kemana Petra yang mengeluarkan kata - kata panas seperti semalam itu?" Reiner dan Jean sudah jauh berpikir yang iya – iya, lalu menitikkan darah dari hidungnya membuat Eld disamping mereka berjengit.  
"Jangan ungkit hal itu Heichou! Waktu itu aku di bawah pengaruh naluri vampirku! Aku tidak sadar."  
"Oh ya, begitu kah? Maka dari itu kita harus menikah karena aku ingin melihat dirimu yang seperti tadi malam! Akan kubuat kau mengeluarkan sisi vampirmu itu lagi."  
Levi menyeringai jahat dan kembali menyeret Petra

Belum dua sejoli itu lewat keluar dari ruangan, Eren menghadang langkah mereka  
"Ohayou, Levi-heichou. Saya kemari membawakan anda kemeja bersih untuk..."  
'jrash...' Levi menancapkan taring vampirnya pada leher Eren.  
"He-Heichou?"  
"Ah, aku lupa! Heichou kan baru jadi vampir pertama kali. Vampir yang baru terlahir tidak akan tenang sebelum memakan mangsa pertamanya." Eld menepuk dahinya sendiri atas kelupaannya.  
"EREN!" jerit Mikasa histeris.  
"maaf dan terima kasih Eren!" Levi melepaskan gigitannya dan berlalu tak peduli.  
"Heichou, Eren kenapa nggak ditolong dulu?!" protes Petra.  
"Paling bentar lagi jadi vampir dia." jawab Levi asal.

"Matte!" Mikasa hampir saja akan mengejar Levi, Itu akan terjadi seandainya Eren tidak tumbang tewas di tempat sehingga Mikasa lebih mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Levi dan menolong Eren.  
"Eren, jangan mati!" Mikasa memangku kepala Eren dan melilit leher eren dengan syal merahnya.  
"Vampir yang baru diciptakan tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapat mangsa pertamanya?" ulang Connie dengan lirih. Secara serentak semua mata tertuju pada Hanji.  
"Apa?"  
"IKAT DIAAAA!"  
Semua orang di sana kecuali Mikasa, Eren, dan Eld yang tak acuh mengeroyok Hanji.  
"UWAAAH APA - APAAN KALIAAAN!?" Hanji meronta keras tetapi percuma karena tubuhnya sudah dililit selimut dan diikat dengan tali (entah dapat dari mana) oleh Moblit dan Keiji.  
"Inilah hasil mahakarya kita... Sushi gulung mayor Hanji" kata Keiji ngawur.

"Eh... Eto... Itu senpai tangannya..."ucap Christa panik  
"Kenapa?" tanya Moblit.  
"Tangan senpai pada kena gigit tuh!" teriak Connie.

Moblit dan Keiji sama - sama memperhatikan tangannya yang ternyata entah bagaimana tanpa sadar terdapat bekas luka gigitan.  
"Gyahaha... Rasakan kalian, asisten jahanam!" Hanji ketawa setan.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAAN!" Reiner kali ini yang berteriak, semua yang belum kena gigit berbondong - bondong keluar dan mengunci trio peneliti titan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lah, Eren ketinggalan! Dia nggak ditaruh sama mayor Hanji di dalam?" ucapan Jean yang satu itu mendapat deathglare ultimate mentah dari Mikasa.  
"Oke... Lupakan!"

.

* * *

.

Yang Eren tahu ketika ia sadar semua kawan dan seniornya tidak ada yang mau berdekatan dengan dia. Seakan - akan dia adalah monster yang akan mencabik nyawa mereka kapanpun. Yah sebenarnya bukan seakan - akan tapi memang saat itu Eren sudah berubah menjadi monster yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan dari titan, Vampir.  
Waktu semua orang tau Eren bisa berubah jadi titan saja mereka sudah luar biasa ketakutan ditambah lagi sekarang Eren menyandang satu lagi gelar monster disamping titan yaitu vampir maka bertambahlah penderitaannya.

Sekeras apapun Eren berjanji tidak akan menggigit rekannya sama seperti dulu di pengadilan ia meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia bukan ancaman bagi umat manusia, rasanya sangat sulit. Barangkali ia harus membuktikan dengan cara yang sama juga, meminta Levi mem-fabulous kick lagi.

Dan beginilah ketika Eren mengemis perhatian temannya.

"Jean-kun! Main layang - layang yuk!" teriaknya di depan kamar Jean. Pintu hanya terbuka selebar jari menampilkan sedikit siluet wajah Jean.  
"ng... lain kali aja ya!" tolak Jean semudah menolak pengamen  
"Yah, kenapa kalian semua sejahat itu cuekin aku?" ketus Eren.  
"Hoi, Eren gomen! Sebenarnya aku juga nggak tega sih..."  
"Jadi mau main?"  
Jean masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar, lalu keluar lagi.  
"Eren, karena aku baik sama kamu..." mata Eren berbinar duluan.  
"Ini buat kamu!" Jean mengalungkan plang besi bertuliskan BEWARE, BIOHAZARD! Kemudian membanting pintunya

"Kampret lu Jean!" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia dibeginikan. Setelah tadi bertemu Reiner dan Bertholdt mendapat plang 'BAHAYA RADIOAKTIF' lalu bertemu Ymir, ditempeli punggungnya tulisan 'AWAS ADA EREN!' hati Eren terasa perih.

Sampai pada jam makan siang pun ketika ia akan melengkapi satu bangku dari 25 bangku yang mengitari meja paling dekat pintu segera 24 orang di sana bangkit mencari meja yang lain. Eren jadi kesepian... Seandainya tadi Mikasa dan Armin tidak dipanggil komandan Erwin maka mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan segan berdekatan dengan Eren.

Pucuk dicita, ulam pun tiba. Dua sahabat sejati yang dia rindu - rindukan di pikirannya lewat di depannya, barangkali sudah kelar urusan dengan komandan.

Baik Mikasa dan Armin paham dengan yang terjadi pada Eren karena Eren sudah menjadi vampir semua prajurit Scouting menjauhinya.  
Mikasa melayangkan pandangan benci kepada orang - orang di meja lain yang mau - maunya berbagi pantat karena berdesak - desakan untuk duduk di meja terjauh dari Eren.  
"Eren, daijo bu?" Mikasa mendekati Eren dengan khawatir.  
"Tidak juga..." Eren hanya menatap lurus makan siangnya. Ia sudah kehilangan nafsu terhadap makanan selamanya. Bahkan meskipun isinya adalah makanan buatan ibunya.  
"Kau tidak makan itu Eren?" tanya Armin  
Eren hanya menggeleng tak bersuara.  
"Sasha, Eren nggak doyan makan. Kamu mau makan jatahnya Eren nggak?" teriak Mikasa.  
"T-T-Tidak... Terima kasih!" sahut Sasha agak tercekat.

"Sudahlah Mikasa! Aku tidak apa - apa. Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka semua menjauh dariku bahkan kalian juga harusnya begitu" Eren menunduk merasakan ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya, terasa panas dan kosong. Ini adalah pertanda buruk karena mungkin ia sebentar lagi tidak akan mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Benar adanya bahwa vampir newborn tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapat darah pertama. Eren mulai takut akan fakta itu. Seharusnya ia dikurung bersama Hanji, Moblit, dan Keiji tadi.

Tiba - tiba Mikasa menyentak kasar, menarik kerah Eren agar ia berdiri lalu memeluknya.  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan Eren sendirian karena dulu saat aku sedang terpuruk, orang tuaku meninggal, Eren juga tidak membiarkanku sendiri."  
Timbul gumaman bervariasi di antara penonton.  
"Mikasa, jangan terlalu dekat!" Jean memperingatkan

Mikasa malah makin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menyakitiku! Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menggigitku! Kalian dengar itu? Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Eren apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Eren itu titan, Eren itu vampir, Eren adalah keluargaku! Eren segalanya untukku" air mata Eren turun tak terhalangi, hati perihnya yang kesepian sejak pagi seperti mendapat salep yang menyejukkan setelah mendengar kata - kata Mikasa. Dengan lembut gadis oriental itu mengusap puncak kepala Eren lembut.  
"Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kelembutan makhluk ini? Aku sangat mengenal orang ini. Ia tidak akan pernah mengingkari apa yang ia katakan. Kalau Eren bilang tidak akan mencelakai satupun dari kalian, maka ia akan bersungguh-sungguh."

Akhirnya penggalan suara Mikasa pelan - pelan meluruhkan ketakutan seluruh prajurit.

Mungkin memang benar tidak apa - apa. Eren dalam bentuk titan tidak akan mengkhianati umat manusia dan Eren sang vampir pastilah sama.  
"Terima kasih, Mikasa!"  
"Sudahlah, jangan nangis Eren!"  
"Terima kasih!"  
"Iya, iya!"  
"Benar - benar... Terima kasih!"

Hati - hati yang luruh itu hancur. Kepercayaan mereka lenyap seketika.

Eren menggigit Mikasa

Eren Menggigit Mikasaa!

Armin cuma bisa melongo di belakang mereka.

Kadet 104 terkejut ria.

"Eren menggigit Mikasa?"

Seketika itu Mikasa mendorong Eren dengan keras supaya menjauh. Kali ini air matanya yang merebak. Eren mengkhianatinya.

"EREN JAHAAAT!"

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Awas Menular! (2)

**Chapter 5 : Awas Menular! (2)**

"Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menyakitiku! Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menggigitku! Kalian dengar itu? Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Eren apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Eren itu titan, Eren itu vampir, Eren adalah keluargaku!"

"Terima kasih, Mikasa!"  
"Sudahlah, jangan nangis Eren!"  
"Terima kasih!"  
"Iya, iya!"  
"Benar - benar... Terima kasih!"

Hati - hati yang luruh itu hancur. Kepercayaan mereka lenyap seketika.

Eren menggigit Mikasa

Armin cuma bisa melongo di belakang mereka.

Kadet 104 terkejut ria.

"Eren menggigit Mikasa?"

Seketika itu Mikasa mendorong Eren dengan keras supaya menjauh. Kali ini air matanya merebak. Eren mengkhianatinya.

"EREN JAHAAAT!" jerit Mikasa kemudian berlari dengan langkah dramatis.

"Armin..." ekspresi Eren seperti sedang separuh sadar. Armin melangkah mundur takut jika Eren akan menyerangnya juga.  
"HUWAAAAA... Aku menggigit Mikasa! Aku menggigitnyaaaa!" Eren mendadak histeris. Merasa bahwa Eren sudah kembali kepada dirinya Armin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.  
"Tenangkan dirimu, Eren!"  
"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku menggigit Mikasaaa!" Eren merepetisi.

"Harusnya Mikasa ingat waktu dulu pernah Eren jadi titan hampir membunuhnya dengan memukulnya, dan sekarang sama saja!" komentar Jean, membuat Eren makin membenci dirinya.  
"Yah paling tidak, kalau Eren sudah minum darahnya Mikasa berarti Eren statusnya sudah aman dong."Sasha ikut nimbrung.

"Sudah cukup Eren! Dari pada meraung - raung begitu, ayo lihat keadaannya Mikasa!" ajak Armin.  
"Mikasa pasti nggak mau ketemu denganku, dia pasti membenciku."  
"Ah, tidak juga! Mikasa pasti memaafkanmu seperti biasanya. Dia kan keluargamu." Armin mencoba menghibur.  
Eren pun mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Armin.

"Eren, jatah makan siangmu kumakan ya!" Sasha meminta izin.  
"Terserah!"  
"Horeee...!" Sasha kegirangan mengambil aecipratan darahnya Mikasa!" Connie nyerocos.  
"Wuaphaaa.?" Sasha akhirnya memperhatikan juga warna sup yang agak ada merahnya. Sebenarnya Connie bohong karena itu bukan karena darah tapi saus tomat.

.

* * *

.

.

Eren dan Armin menelusuri koridor antara ruang di lantai satu dengan gusar kemudian mencapai tangga untuk ke lantai dua.  
"Oluo-san?" Eren dan Armin sama – sama terkejut bisa menemukan senpai berkeriput tebal itu di lorong tangga.

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" ditunjukkannya dengan dagu sosok gadis 170 senti yang ia bopong dengan kedua tangannya, Pingsan dengan darah di lehernya yang memancar deras. Itu luka yang ditimbulkan Eren rupanya fatal juga.

"D-darahnya tidak mau berhenti!" kata Armin panik

Eren cekatan maju melilitkan syal merah yang tadi dipakainya kepada Mikasa.

"Sebaiknya segera di bawa ke kamarnya. Apa kalian tahu di mana?

Dua kadet itu menggeleng

"Tidak tahu, Tapi setidaknya kita tahu letak kompleks kamar prajurit wanita di mana."

"Dulu aku pernah ke kamar Mikasa, mungkin aku masih ingat letaknya." Ucap Eren.

Tiga orang itupun bergerak menuju lantai dua tempat kumpulan kamar prajurit

"Ini salahku, Oluo-san! Aku menggigit Mikasa sehingga dia mati." Eren mulai memasang wajah sesalnya.

"Ya ampun, Eren! Kamu nggigit saudaramu sendiri? Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku tahu… aku ini monster kejam yang dua kali hampir membunuh keluargaku sendiri. Aku… aku… seharusnya tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup!

"Oluo-senpai, maaf ! tapi Eren menggingit Mikasa dalam keadaan kesadarannya diambil alih oleh naluri vampire-nya. Bisa dibilang kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan." Armin menjelaskan

"Oh iya, kamu kan baru jadi newborn, pantas saja! Newborn memang harus mendapatkan darah pertamanya supaya ia bisa cukup mengendalikan wujud vampire-nya. Tapi sebenarnya ada jalan lain selain membunuh manusia untuk mendapatkan darah."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Eren

"Bisa dengan meminum darah vampire lain. Seperti aku!"

"Oluo-san tidak minum darah manusia?" Armin menyangsikan

"Aku tidak tegaan sih… nyawa manusia itu kan sangat berharga" Oluo songong

"prett!" batin Eren dan Armin

"…Waktu aku jadi newborn, darah yang kuminum pertama kali adalah darahnya Petra."

"Darah Petra-senpai?"

"Yah, tapi efeknya sama seperti kalau newborn minum darah manusia. Aku bisa mengendalikan nafsuku sendiri, kurang lebih begitu…"

"Ooooohhh…" Eren dan Armin ber-oh-ria

"Kalau tidak salah ini kamarnya..." duga Armin ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar paling ujung.

"Apa pintunya di kunci?" Tanya Oluo

Armin sebentar memutar – mutar kenopnya.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu Mikasa pasti membawa kucinya." Simpul Oluo.

Eren bergerak merogoh satu – persatu saku seragam Mikasa kemudian menemukan benda logam kuningan yang mereka cari.

"Ini kuncinya!" Kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu.

Oluo masuk lebih dulu dan meletakkan Mikasa di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia tinggal pasrahkan pada kedua orang terdekatnya untuk mengurusnya.

Eren menghampiri Mikasa dan mendekapnya erat

"Mikasa, maafkan aku! Aku tidak ingin kau mati dan berubah menjadi monster seperti aku." Eren sesenggukan berbisik di telinga Mikasa. Armin dalam hatinya hanya bisa berdoa untuk kehidupan Mikasa yang sudah tak ada harapan lagi

"Aku akan menunggu Mikasa sampai ia bangun." Cetus Eren

"Aku juga!"

"Kamu tidak usah saja Armin! Ketika Mikasa bangun nanti dia akan menjadi newborn dan mungkin akan menyerangmu." Jelas Eren. "…Supaya nanti Mikasa tidak menyerang siapapun, aku akan memberinya darahku."

"darahmu?"

Eren hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Seperti saran Oluo-san."

"uhmm… Baiklah, aku keluar dulu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang sepi, ruangan itu adalah tempat penyimpanan senjata dan maneuver gear. Dua orang pria sedang mengobrol dengan intens.  
"Kau sih enak karena kemarin malam sudah sempat makan di luar."  
"Aku memang makan di luar tapi bukan makan yang kau maksud itu!"  
Eld dan Gunther yang sedang berbincang.  
"Lalu apa?"  
"Makan Cireng, aku kangen makan Cireng!"

Wait, sejak kapan cireng di jual di dalam tembok? Ada orang pajajaran migrasi ya?

...  
"Kau inikan sudah jadi vampir, apa masih enak makan makanan orang normal?"  
"Tapi Cireng makanan favoritku!"  
"Memangnya Cireng bisa menghilangkan hausmu?"  
"Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya keinginan buat minum darah jadi agak berkurang."  
"Dasar aneh! Seret iya kali"

"Nggak juga, beli 10 biji gratis akua gelas satu."

"Bisa minum air putih?"

"Nggak, bonus akuanya ngga aku ambil, tapi darah abangnya yang kuhisap."

"Ya intinya elu makan darah juga kan, di luar? Ngapain makan cireng segala?"

"Ya kan ku sudah bilang kangen makan cireng?"

Muter lagi deh ke topik awal

Eld mengusap lehernya gelisah.  
"Kau belum minum ya?"  
"Sebenarnya sih... Sialnya waktu kemarin aku serang Hanji, Oluo malah datang menghalangiku."  
"Kamu juga sih sembrono! Mayor Hanji itu kuncinya kita, mungkin aja dia bisa bikin penawar supaya kita bisa kembali normal."  
"sembrono? Tidak juga! Yang kulakukan justru memberi tekanan buat Hanji. Dengan dia jadi vampir pasti mayor sableng itu bakal cepat cari obatnya. Pasti dia sendiri nggak mau terus - terusan jadi vampir kan?"  
"betul juga, ide bagus Eld-san! Seenggaknya bikin mayor Hanji jera."  
mereka tertawa bersama atas penderitaan Hanji.  
"Gunther, boleh minta darahmu?" Eld menarik tangan kiri Gunther.  
"Apa?"  
"Dari pada nyerang orang lain terus orang itu jadi vampir, mendingan kan?"  
"Iya juga sih... Tapi jangan terlalu banyak ya!" Eld mendekatkan pergelangan tangan Gunther untuk ia koyak tapi tiba - tiba saja muncul pengganggu dari luar.

'BRUKK' orang itu seperti menjatuhkan benda sejenis tumpukan beberapa rim kertas, terdengar dari efek debamnya yang mengguncang.  
"ELD-SENPAI DAN GUNTHER-SENPAI MAHO-MAHOAAAN!" teriaknya gaje.  
"Oi, Bertholdt jangan main buang aja ini dokumen ! Dikaplok danchou nyaho kau!" omel seorang temannya. Eld dan Gunther yakin mereka adalah dari kadet 104 kemudian ke depan pintu untuk melihat siapa itu.  
"REINER?" sesosok bocah bangkok teronggok nista dengan tumpukan dokumen di kakinya.  
"Eh, maaf mengganggu anda senpai. Gara - gara Bertholdt yang lebay itu jadi begini. Ehehehe..." Reiner garuk kepala.  
"Oi,bocah! Kenapa kalian berteriak kami maho - mahoan hah?" Eld yang emosi mengguncang kerah kemeja Reiner.  
"B-bukan senpai! Itu yang teriak cuma Bertholdt,... woy Bertholdt, balik kau ke sini!" teriak Reiner seolah - olah si jangkung itu akan kembali.  
"Kuso!" dalam hati didampratnya habis - habisan sohib kopongannya itu.  
"Apa kau tahu aku sedang apa aku di dalam tadi? Aku baru mau makan, tau!" bentak Eld  
"Iya... Maaf beribu maaf senpai, silakan lanjutkan makannya."  
"Aku sudah nggak mau lagi minum darah vampir! Aku sekarang mau minum darah manusia beneran!"  
"J-jangan senpai... makanan saya tiap hari barbel, darah saya mengandung kadar besi tinggi dan bisa membuat gigi - gigi senpai berkarat seketika. Tolong ya senpai, ampuni saya!" dusta Reiner seadanya. Ya ketahuan banget kali... boro – boro barbel, permen marbel iya. Tuh liat gigi – gigi grahamnya yang karies.

"Lu pikir gua percaya? Itadakimasu!"

'KRAAUUKKK'

"HUWAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Reiner teriak macho, untuk terakhir kalinya di hidupnya sebagai manusia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eren menungguku untuk bangun ya?" ucap Mikasa yang baru saja terbangun.  
"Kau baik – baik saja?"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Eren yang dia jadikan bantal.  
"Maaf, apa aku tidur terlalu lama, Eren...?" Eren kini telah duduk melipat kakinya, di sisi ranjang Mikasa seperti samurai yang siap harakiri.

"Mikasa, bunuhlah aku!"  
"Eh?"  
"bunuhlah aku karena sudah mengubahmu menjadi monster sepertiku!"  
"Kenapa harus membunuhmu?"  
"Aku sudah mengkhianatimu, saat kau bilang percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku malah melakukannya, benar kan? Aku… tidak bisa dimaafkan!"  
"Eren memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sangat sulit!" Mikasa mendekap kepala Eren ke dadanya dan agak menariknya sehingga tidak benar - benar duduk.  
"Meskipun tadinya marah, tapi setelah kupikir – pikir…. paling tidak waktu itu aku sudah meringankan bebanmu sebagai newborn yang haus darah. Aku tidak apa - apa kok bahkan jika harus berubah menjadi vampir, asalkan aku selalu bisa di sisi Eren. Itulah hal yang paling aku inginkan!" terang Mikasa.  
"Begitu ya?" Eren melepaskan dekapan Mikasa dan menyingkap sedikit kerah seragamnya.  
"Gigit di sini!" perintah Eren.  
"Tidak mau!" Mikasa mendorong bahu Eren menjauh.  
"Kalau tidak segera minum darah, kau akan menyerang orang lain nanti! Bagaimana jika kau tanpa sadar melukai Armin atau teman - teman yang lain."  
"Tapi aku tidak mau membuat Eren sakit!"  
"Tidak! Aku berhutang darah padamu, dan aku ingin mengembalikannya."

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sebuah piutang, itu aku ikhlas, Eren! Aku mah gitu orangnya"

Eren jujur tidak bisa tertawa untuk lelucon out-date macam itu.

"Tolong lakukan ini demi aku, karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu membunuh teman – teman yang lain, senior, atau atasan kita. Hapuskan rasa bersalahku karena mengubahmu menjadi monster. Atau kau lebih suka aku hidup selamanya menanggung beban ini?"

"Tapi Eren nanti akan sakit!"

"Tidak sakit! Ambillah semaumu, berhentilah kalau memang sudah cukup."

Mikasa untuk pertama ragu mendekati leher Eren. Sejenak dihirupnya aroma darah Eren yang terasa pekat dan segera insting makannya menyala. Dilukainya kulit tipis itu dengan taring barunya sehingga darah segar menyembur keluar. Lama waktu berlalu saat ia sedang meneguk mili demi mili likuid merah itu. Samentara sang mangsa menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja tidak berkutik.

"EREN!" Pintu kamar Mikasa mendadak didobrak dari luar. Mikasa kaget dan buru - buru melepas gigitannya.  
"Ada apa Armin?"  
"Itu... Itu... Seluruh pasukan Scouting menggila!"

"apa maksudmu?"  
"Izinkan aku bersembunyi di sini, tolong!" pinta Armin sememelas mungkin.  
"Masuk dan tutup pintunya!" ucap Mikasa.  
"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau maksud dengan menggila?"  
"Tapi sebelumnya, Mikasa..." Armin mundur beberapa langkah sambil melindungi lehernya.  
"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah minum darah Eren tadi." jelas Mikasa.  
"Eh, baiklah maaf... Jadi ceritanya begini.."

* * *

1 jam yang lalu.

* * *

.

.

Reiner berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya mantap menuju ruang berkumpulnya kadet 104 dengan tujuan mencari seseorang di antara mereka. Dan ketemu!  
"Bertholdt!" panggil Reiner.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Ikut aku sebentar!" ujar Reiner. Bertholdt pun mengikuti sahabatnya entah kemana, keluar dari ruang itu. Tetapi tak berapa lama batang hidung Reiner muncul lagi. dia kembali, hanya saja tanpa ada Bertholdt di sisinya.

"Bertholdt kemana?" tanya Connie  
"Reiner, Berthold hilang ke mana?" Jean ikutan kepo.  
"Kukurung dia di ruang kesehatan." jawab Reiner seenaknya  
"Hah? Ruang kesehatan kan ada Hanji cs, Berthold bisa dikeroyok di sana!"Armin angkat bicara.  
"Biarkan! Dasar, gara - gara dia teriakin Eld dan Gunther senpai lagi mahoan di gudang senjata, aku yang kena imbasnya dan digigit sama Eld senpai."  
"Kamu kena gigit?" ujar Christa prihatin.  
"Yah, begitulah!" Reiner dengan lempengnya mengatakan itu semua dan seluruh rekannya mundur memusat di pojok ruangan untuk menjauhinya.  
"Apa? Aku tidak akan makan kalian!"  
"Bohong! Eren yang biasanya tepat janji aja kaya gitu apa lagi kamu!" jerit Sasha.  
"Hmm... Aku benar tidak akan makan kalian kok, Karena yang aku mau cuma Christa, darahnya Christa!" seru Reiner berapi – api, dengan mimik mukanya yang serupa om om pedo. Yang merasa disebut namanya mencicit ketakutan.  
"Egila lu, badak! Langkahin dulu mayat gue." Ymir tersulut Emosi karena sohib dekatnya diancam dibunuh. Gadis genter itu maju dengan sikap siap menyerang.  
"Mau menantangku ya?" ujar Reiner songong  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"  
"Christa, mana yang kau pilih? Melihat temanmu mati atau kau menjadi darah pertamaku dan kujadikan kau vampir?" Reiner melongok kepada si mungil imut Christa.  
"Ymir, mundurlah!" pinta Christa, tak sampai hati melihat sahabat dekatnya harus berkorban untuk melindunginya. Reiner tersenyum menang dan Ymir mendecih.  
"Lalu setelah itu menikahlah denganku! Kita akan menyusul Levi-heichou dan Petra-senpai." Lanjut Reiner

"WUAPHAAA?" serentak satu kompi kadet berteriak.  
"Kubunuh kau!" Ymir maju dan akan membanting Reiner tetapi pemuda kekar itu kelewat cepat dan lebih dulu mengoyak lehernya. Ymir tumbang.  
"Reiner, kamu keterlaluan! Badak matador!" kemudian Connie menyumpah serapah. Entah apa yang mendorong tindakan itu tetapi Connie, Jean, dan yang lainnya yang masih merasa anggota kadet 104 menyembunyikan Christa di belakang, memberikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng.  
"Ohoho... Kalian berani ya?"  
kadet 104 minus Reiner saling berpandangan.  
"Nggak!"

-krik krik krik-

"KABUUUR!" semuanya berlarian keluar.  
"Christa, mau kemana kau?" sialnya Christa, Reiner berhasil menangkap tangannya.  
"LEPASKAAN!" tiba - tiba Sasha dengan heroiknya menggeret sebelah tangan Christa cukup keras sehingga lolos dari Reiner.

Rombongan pelari itu pergi menuju halaman kastil. Tempat di mana banyak senior mereka berkumpul, untuk meminta perlindungan.  
"Kalian ngapain? Kaya abis dikejar setan gitu?" tanya Lynne keheranan.  
"I-iya senpai! Kami habis dikejar setan! Setan Reiner."  
"Maksud?"  
"Reiner udah jadi vampir dan mau makan kita semua." terang Jean.  
"Christa!" jerit Sasha panik ketika melihat rekannya tiba - tiba jatuh pingsan.  
"Mungkin dia kelelahan karena berlari?" opini Connie.  
"Tidak, Christa sudah terinfeksi Reiner." Armin menunjuk luka mencuat di tangan Christa. Sasha mundur menjauh dari Christa.

"Wuahhh... CHRISTAKU!" teriak Reiner kalap dari pintu kastil. Sebelum ia berlari mendekat, seseorang menyepak kepalanya dari belakang.  
"Enak aja kau!" itu adalah Ymir.  
"Ymir sudah banguun! AAAAAA!" kadet yang masih tersisa berlarian pontang – panting ke segala penjuru, mencari tempat persembunyian.

* * *

Flashback off

* * *

"Mungkin sekarang hampir separuh pasukan berubah jadi vampir dan mengamuk." Armin mengakhiri ceritanya.  
"Jadi kau bersembunyi dari itu?" Armin mengangguk pelan, Eren dan Mikasa mafhum.  
"Tenang saja! Kami akan melindungimu dari mereka." Eren memegang teguh tangan Armin.  
"Tapi... Setelah kupikir - pikir, aku kemari supaya kalian mengubahku."  
"Apa?"  
"Cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang mengubahku, dari pada berakhir dengan nista di tangan vampir yang mengamuk itu, lebih baik kalian saja yang mengakhiri hidupku."  
"Tidak semudah itu Armin!" Mikasa menjelaskan, "Bagaimana mungkin kami yang sahabatmu bisa semudah itu menyakitimu?"  
"Kalau begitu buatlah mudah, karena tindakan kalian nanti akan menyelamatkan harga diriku selama masih manusia."  
"Armin!" Eren memandangnya intens. "Armin yang ini tidak terdengar seperti Armin. Armin yang kukenal tidak sepengecut itu, kalau kau takut, bunuhlah segala hal yang membuat takut! Apapun yang terjadi kami akan melindungimu dari monster itu! Kamu percaya kami kan?" Eren bertitah.

Armin tertunduk merasa dadanya seperti disiram air es  
"Kau benar Eren, aku memang pengecut jika begitu. Seharusnya aku juga mempertimbangkan perasaan sahabat - sahabatku ketika aku meminta mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sedilematis itu."

Kedamaian sesaat...

Mendadak pintu kamar Mikasa berderit terbuka sedikit, menampilkan sepenggal tangan yang dengan cepat menyergap kerah seragam Armin.  
"EREN, MIKASA!" jerit Armin di saat terakhirnya sebelum ia diseret keluar ruangan.  
"Armin!" baik Eren dan Mikasa kalang kabut keluar kamar untuk mengikuti Armin. Dan inilah yang didapat, pemandangan menggetirkan tentang Armin. Dengan ganas darah dari leher cowok bishonen itu dihisap oleh seseorang yang tak asing, salah satu teman mereka di kadet 104 Jean.  
"JEAN, KAU!" Eren diselimuti aura hitam iblis, penuh kemarahan.  
"O oh." melihat Eren yang seperti kerasukan malaikat zabaniyah, Jean kabur.

"Kubunuh kau kuda lumping! Kubunuh kau!"

Eren ngamuk lempar - lempar beling

 **To Be Continued**


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 6 : The Wedding**

Surat dispensasi cuti menikah cap resmi scouting sudah keluar. Keduanya melenggang ria meninggalkan kastil besar kesatuan itu dengan bahagia. Akhirnya lonceng pernikahan terdengar juga. tapi...

"Heichou! kita ke rumah ayahku dulu lho! nggak mungkin kan kita menikah tanpa izin ayahku dulu?"

"Hmm... kau benar juga, kenapa aku sampai lupa?"

bego! hampir aja ini kopral melakukan kawin lari

"Oke, kita ke rumah papa dulu."

Fix, mereka menikah hari ini...

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"He-heichou..."  
"Hn?"  
"Sampai kapan terus begini?"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Pinggang saya sudah pegal."  
"Tahan sebentar!"  
"Tapi sakit!"  
"Jangan banyak mengeluh!"  
"Udah nggak kuaaat!"  
"Berisik!"  
"Berhenti sebentar!"  
"Tidak bisa!"  
"BERHENTIIIII!"  
"Tidak!"  
"HEICHOOOU!"

'kraukk'

"UWAAAAAHHH!"

Adegan yang sedang terjadi, yang melatari percakapan tersebut, sebenarnya Levi dan Petra sedang berkuda menyusuri daerah Karanese untuk menemukan rumah ayah Petra . Tetapi karena nyasar, dan sudah setengah hari penuh mereka duduk di atas seekor kuda yang mereka tumpangi bersama - sama. Petra yang mulai pegal meminta Levi untuk berhenti tapi sang calon suami bersikeras untuk susume. Sehingga saking jengahnya Petra menggigit Levi.

"Apaan sih? Kenapa harus digigit? Emangnya kamu anjing?" omel Levi.  
"aku mau turun!" rengek Petra  
"Biasanya waktu dalam misi gimana? Berkuda berjam - jam juga nggak capek. Kenapa sekarang begitu?"  
"Sekarang kita kan sudah jadi vampir, siang - siang panas begini jelas bikin cepat lelah. Memangnya Heichou tidak?"  
Levi sejenak menatap langit yang biru bersih, tanpa halangan sinar matahari langsung terjun menerpanya. Kalau dipikir - pikir, memang matahari terasa luar biasa menyengat dari yang pernah dirasakannya (ketika masih manusia). Darah dari balik kulitnya seakan menguap karena panas melalui pori - pori, membuatnya sedikit haus dan kelelahan. Kenapa Levi tidak menyadari kondisi tubuhnya sendiri dari tadi?  
"Baiklah..."

Kedua pasangan itupun berhenti untuk menepi kemudian duduk meringkuk di emperan sebuah ruko. Kini sambil mengambil waktu istirahat, mereka juga sesekali iseng memperhatikan kaki - kaki orang yang lewat.

"Heichou..."

"Ng?"

"Kenapa kita Cuma duduk di emperan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa nggak masuk aja? Di belakang kita ini kedai kopi lho! Paling nggak mampir buat isi energi, laper heichou..."

"Ah... Abang lupa bawa dompet sayang!"

Petra mendecih kesal

"Heichou, tadi kenapa kita nggak bawa jubah scouting aja?" tanya Petra  
"Karena kita tidak boleh memakai seragam dinas di luar misi." jawab Levi singkat.  
"Oooh..."

"Aku lama - lama pusing!" keluh Petra  
"Pusing? Sini senderan ke pundak kangmas."

Petra menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang tunangan, yang sebenarnya makin nambah pusing karena pundaknya itu sekeras baja. Suwer, Nggak ada enak enaknya!

"Sepertinya dinda mulai lapar..." keluhnya lagi

"ya udah... jalan lagi yuk!"

"Adek bilang mulai lapar malah diajak jalan lagi gimana sih? Kangmas nggak solutif nih!"

"Iya biar cepet nyampe rumah ayah, kelar urusan, habis itu makan!"

"aahh... Tapi kalau tenaga udah ngga ada gimana mau jalan? Abang mau gendong?"

"Lah... ana juga lelah dan lafar! Tambah suruh gendong anta lagi!?"

Krsaakk... krsakkk...

Levi merogoh sesuatu dari saku kanan jaketnya

"Ya udah nih minum bodrek!" Levi menyodorkan sebuah tablet bundar yang tak asing sebagai obat generik yang sering beredar di kalangan umum

 _Yang entah mengapa kok dia bisa – bisanya bawa begituan?_

"Iiih! Dinda pusing bukan karena sakit! Karena lapaarrr!"

"Ya udah, tambahin sama promak gih!" sebutir pil lain muncul dari sisi lain sakunya.

Sekarang timbulah asumsi, bahwa alasan mengapa begitu kuatnya kapten Levi saat misi berjam – jam, saat ransum makanan minim, namun tetap tsuyoi tak lapar, tak pusing, karena formula obat – obatan tersebut.

Petra bahkan mencurigai jika ada kemungkinan keberadaan pil - pil lain seperti _pilkami_ jika dia mulai merasa kecapekan sementara itu minyak GPU habis dipakai pijet saat istirahat oleh petinggi scouting lain dan sang kopral nggak kebagian, atau _entroberhenti_ jika sedang kebelet boker di luar dinding sementara tidak ada semak – semak untuk bersembunyi, dan...

Ok, hentikan itu...

"Abang gimana sihh? Dinda bisa keracunan kalik! Pencernaan dinda tidak didesain untuk terbiasa mengolah bahan kimia dalam jumlah tinggi! Nggak kaya perutnya abang Lepai! Kebal sama kombinasi bodrek + promak + pilkami dan sebagainya."

JDERRR... Bagaimana rahasia ketangguhan sang kopral terbongkar hanya dengan sekali duga?

Ok, lewat pertengkaran siang bolong ini, pasangan ini bongkar busuknya masing – masing sebelum menjalin bahtera rumah tangga

"Hiih... capek deh... ini laki udah ngga bawa dompet, Gak ngasih solusi, bisanya ngeles aja. Aku gigit juga nih!"

"Gigit aja!"

Diam sejenak

Lalu tawa mendadak pecah di antara keduanya. Pertengkaran panas yang dikompori kelelahan dan kelaparan justru mengisi tubuh mereka dengan energi aneh. Lucu, melihat sisi lain pasangan yang belum pernah mereka ketahui masing – masing. Emosi amarah yang mereka letup – letupkan selagi bertengkar tadi, sangat menggelitik.

"Ya udah... ngopi ke dalem yuk bang, kebetulan Petra bawa uang." Ajak Petra masuk

"NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI LUUU?"

tling tling...

Dua sejoli masuk ke kedai,

Pelayan menghampiri, mencatat pesanan mereka

Dan dalam sepuluh menit, dua gelas kopi hitam tanpa gula datang ke meja kecil sepasang kekasih itu.

Ah... lega juga nih perut

"Heichou mendengar sesuatu tidak?" tanya Petra tiba – tiba setelah seruputannya yang kesekian  
"Dengar apa?"  
"Ada suara orang yang sepertinya aku kenal!"  
"Siapa?"  
"Entahlah, tapi orang ini membicarakan sesuatu tentang harga sembako yang melambung tinggi."

Levi menajamkan pendengarannya sesaat, menelisik suara mana yang Petra maksud di antara kebisingan yang masuk ke telinganya

"Oh... suara itu... Masa kau lupa? Kau kejam sekali! Itu kan suara..."

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke kedai dan segera meneriakkan pesanannya

"Pak Jaya, satu Espresso topping doppio lungo di-mix sama saus karamel, krim dobel, sirup coklat, dan ditabur bubuk cinnamon ya! Capek nih habis rebutan telur diskonan sama mpok – mpok satu kampung."

Pelayan kedai yang disahuti sebagai pak Jaya memberi isyarat afirmatif sambil diam – diam sweatdrop

"Suara ayahmu!"

"Levi-heichou?" sebut ayah Petra terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, seorang kopral scouting pada hari dan jam kerjanya ngopi – ngopi ria di warkop. Seingatnya Levi-Heichou yang diidolakan putrinya tak korup seperti ini.

 _Hussh! Suuzon!_

"Ayah!"

Dan wajahnya jadi terkejut pangkat lima tiba - tiba mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Sungguh tak disangka suara yang paling dekat dengannya selama ini, suara yang beberapa minggu ini ia pikir telah hilang. Dan wajah berbingkai rambut karamel itu menoleh kepadanya dengan senyum manis yang biasa menyapanya

Ketika pulang

"Petra?!"

"Ayaaahh!"

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu berlari mendatangi satu sama lain, meskipun sebenarnya jarak antara mereka hanya sekian meter. Menghasilkan bunyi gedubruk saat mereka berpelukan.

Saling menghantamkan rusuk tepatnya.

"ohok ohok..."

Si anak dan bapak sama – sama batuk darah.

Rusak deh... adegan dramatisnya. Mengharukan kagak, komedi kagak, gore kali...

Abaikan!

Satu lagi adegan menyusul, kresek berisi telur sekilo yang tadinya ditenteng pak Ral jatuh ke lantai. tak terhentikan, semua telurnya pecah

"Aihh... telur – telur ku!"

"Ayaaahhh!" Petra maksa balik ke adegan drama mereka. Tak mau jadi konyol karena disela pecahnya telor.

Tengsin lah...

"Petra, ini benar kamu Petra?" pak Ral retoris  
"Benar ayah! Ini aku! Masa tidak percaya?"

"Tapi bukankah kamu sudah mati?"  
"Aku masih hidup ayah! Aku berhasil selamat dari luar tembok!"  
"Ini... bukan mimpi kan?"

Petra menggenggam tangan ayahnya lalu ia gerakkan untuk menabok pipi ayahnya sendiri

Heh, kurang ajar ni bocah!

"Bukan mimipi ayah!"

Levi melirik dari balik cangkirnya merasa dejavu. Adegan ini mirip seperti pernah terjadi pada dirinya, dalam versi yang lebih romantis.

Chapter 1 apa 2 ya? Lupa...

"T-tapi... Bagaimana..." Untuk sesaat pak Ral menengok kepada Levi yang masih duduk nyeruput kopi.  
"Levi-Heichou... Bisakah anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya masih kebingungan.  
"Kebetulan sekali tuan Ral, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya bicarakan serius dengan anda."

"Hmm.. Ayah, Bau ayah enak sekali! Akhir - akhir ini ayah sering makan apa?" Ucap Petra mendadak.  
"Eh?"  
"PETRA!" Levi buru - buru menarik kerah kemeja Petra mundur.  
"Jangan ceroboh!"  
"Eheheh... Maaf!"

Tidak begitu mengerti dengan beberapa kalimat yang baru didengarnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia hanya kembali fokus lagi kepada permintaan Levi untuk suatu pembicaraan yang serius.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika anda mampir ke rumah saya?" tawarnya  
"Itu lebih baik, Pak Ral."

"Pak Ral, espresso-nya gimana? Udah jadi nih!" teriak pak Jaya dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Bungkus pak!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pak Ral sedang nikmat - nikmatnya menyeruput kopinya saat Levi menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang situasi yang belakangan terjadi. Mengenai kisah latar belakang dibatalkannya status kematian Petra. Tentu saja dengan versi karangan tersendiri yang bisa diterima oleh akal manusia normal. Ya, itu adalah keputusan Levi untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa putri Ral itu bukan lagi manusia.

Orang tua berusia kepala lima itu mangut - mangut menerima penjelasan Levi. Wajahnya kini tak lagi kusut lebih dari kehilangan seluruh telor yang diperjuangkannya dari ibu – ibu ganas kompleknya. Jelas karena hatinya kini sudah lega melebihi apapun bahkan jika ia harus membeli 2 kg telur lagi kemudian memecahkannya semua, kebahagiaan ini sungguh dapat menutup duka apapun.

Namun berbeda lagi air mukanya ketika Levi beranjak pada topik tak terduga.

"Saya ingin menikahi putri bapak..."

Seketika air seduhan kopi dengan kandungan aneka likuid, krim, sirup, bubuk cinnamon yang baru ditenggaknya menyembur sekuat lava gunung api tipe perret—Oh, dewi (mis)fortuna yang gemar mempermainkan nasib orang, Wajah rupawan Levi jadi korbannya. Mukanya kayak kesiram kuning – kuning dari wc yang meledak wakakakaka...

Atur ulang fokus...

Kalimat itu baru didengarnya, begitu singkat, padat, dan gamblang

"Saya ingin menikahi Petra."

Pak Ral di seberang meja, mukanya kembali kusut. Pengaruh pikiran yang mulai runyam juga ibarat pita kaset.

batin Levi menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menggigit mati camer yang tega menyemburkan kopi dengan aneka isi isian yang warnanya seperti lumpur itu. Tahanlah... demi restu papanya Petra. Kalau itu terjadi nanti dia dikiranya hibrida herder. BUKAN! Petra jelas marah nantinya kalau sampai ayahandanya terbunuh atau menjadi vampir. Dan Levi nggak mau batal nikah sama gadis prajurit Scouting terunyu satu ini

"A-ano... Levi-heichou, saya ragu."

Ia ragu, karena baru saja putrinya kembali kepada pelukan sang ayah. Baru beberapa menit yang manis itu sudah ada orang yang mau meminangnya. Rasanya berat sekali...

"Putri saya, Petra baru saja pulang setelah saya pikir ia takkan pernah lagi pulang. Belum genap satu jam saya memilikinya kembali tiba - tiba ada orang lain yang mau mengambilnya. Saya masih berat hati, heichou!" Pak Ral mengatakannya tanpa tedeng aling aling.

Meskipun begitu Levi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi menentang. Lewat kalimat - kalimat mr. Ral, Ia tahu meskipun tidak benar - benar mengerti, itulah perasaan ayah yang sangat sayang kepada puterinya. Bisa dirasakan dari setiap denyut perasaan yang mengalir dalam suara bapak tua itu.

Namun jalan negosiasi tentu tetap akan ditempuh. Bukan laki - laki namamanya kalau niat jadi tumbang hanya serentet kalimat penolakan. Pelan - pelan Levi memberikan premis pembelaan.

"Saya paham perasaan pak Ral, yang belum siap kehilangan putri anda tapi izinkanlah saya menjelaskan maksud dari lamaran saya ini."

Bagaikan mendengar penawaran yang menarik, pak Ral terpekur memperhatikan.

"Saya, sebagai kopral di pasukan pengintai batalyon ke-13, sudah banyak menyaksikan anggota - anggota kami gugur di area kekuasaan titan. Mereka, pimpinan, anak buah, rekanpun juga, tidak sekalipun duka kami tidak pecah. Kehilangan seseorang yang terkasih adalah hal paling menyakitkan tetapi juga hal yang tak mungkin dihindari, Mengingat kami adalah seorang prajurit.  
Dan pada ekspedisi terakhir, saya pun mengalami kehilangan yang luar biasa... saya kehilangan gadis yang saya cintai dan gadis itulah juga puteri anda yang berharga. Saat itu saya sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melindunginya..."

Petra termehek – mehek sementara Pak Ral masih menanti inti dari maksud lamaran Levi

"Maka dari itu jika saya mendapat kesempatan yang kedua, saya tidak akan menyiakannya dan akan mencegah Petra kembali ke neraka itu lagi..."

Entah kenapa sekarang perasaan Petra malah jadi nggak enak sendiri.

"Jika Petra menikah dengan saya, dan dalam peraturan kemiliteran memperbolehkan seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya di militer."

"APAAAA?"" Jerit Petra mengenaskan.

"...Ya, jika Petra menikah dengan saya maka saya akan mem-phk Petra dari kesatuan Scouting agar tinggal di rumah bersama dengan ayahnya. Maka dari itu Petra tidak akan kembali ke medan perang sehingga dia akan aman."

Wajah Pak Ral berubah menjadi sumringah seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh, sementara Levi lebih sumringah lagi seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh beserta pohon – pohonnya, seuler-ulernya, sekalong-kalongnya... Tatapannya itu terarah kepada Petra sadis. Meskipun kentara senang akan penawaran Levi, tetapi Pak Ral tetap berpikir ulang meskipun tindakan itu sama sekali tak berguna karena sudah terlanjur tergiur.

"Bagaimana ya... Sebenarnya ide Levi-heichou ada benarnya juga, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Petra masih terlalu muda dan saya ragu jika anak ini bisa mengerti cara menjadi isteri yang baik."

"Tidak masalah untuk saya, saya menerima Petra apa adanya, saya sendiri tidak tahu apakah bisa menjadi suami yang baik untuk Petra karena sudah berumur tua begini belum pernah menikah..."

"Hah, memang umur heichou berapa?" Pak Ral menyela

"Ti-tiga puluh empat tahun." Untuk pertama kalinya Kopral Levi berbicara sambil menggaruk kepala

Sudah tua, tapi masih imut ya? Seimut – imut gitu heran nggak ada tante – tante gentayangan ngegondol dia, pikir Pak Ral demikian

Syukurlah Levi nggak jadi vampir kaya Edward Cullen. Apa jadinya kalau dia bisa baca pikiran pak Ral yang barusan?

Stop bawa – bawa chara fandom asing! Ini bukan xover!

"...Yah intinya, kami berdua akan sama – sama belajar dan berusaha untuk membangun rumah tangga yang baik dan harmonis. Janji saya akan selalu membuat Petra bahagia, tidak akan menyakitinya, ataupun mengkhianatinya, karena cinta saya yang tulus hanya untuk Petra."

"TIDAKKK MAUUUU!" teriak Petra dengan mata melotot macam leak mengamuk

"Aku... kalau begini jadinya tidak mau menikah dengan heichou, tidak! Kalau aku harus meninggalkan Scouting Legion."

"Ah, bagaimana ini... Petra berubah pikiran, maaf heichou."

"Tidak apa – apa... Kalau Petra berubah pikiran, saya tidak bisa memaksanya. Saya tidak mau menjalani hidup dengan Petra jika dia sendiri merasa tersiksa" Petra tersenyum lega tetapi kelegaannya itu hanyalah ilusi belaka karena dibalik topeng Levi yang sedih itu padahal ia sebenarnya masih menympan senjata lain

"Ano... Heichou, meskipun Petra tidak jadi menikah apakah boleh untuknya tetap resign? Karena saya sebagai ayahnya tetap merasa berat jika ia tetap melanjutkan karirnya di pasukan pengintai, anda paham kan, perasaan saya?"

JDERRR... Petra ngejleb dengan background halilintar

"Tentu saja." Levi mengangguk khidmat dalam senyum lima sentimenternya, tidak tampak namun berati dahsyat: skakmat!

"AAAAAARRRRGHHH AYAAAAAAHHH!" Teriakan panjang yang frustasi darinya. Sekarang Petra dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sama – sama buruk, Menikah dengan heichou sadisnya dan meninggalkan Scouting Legion atau tidak menikah dengan heichou sadis namun tetap juga meninggalkan Scouting Legion, Sungguh tega!

"Ayah, tidak bisakah mengijinkanku untuk tetap menjadi pasukan Scouting? Tolong yah... tolong... Tanpa Scouting aku hanyalah butiran debu... Scouting is my heart... Scouting way of life... Kalau aku harus keluar dari Scouting Legion lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja!" ancam Petra

Memangnya kamu bisa mati semudah itu Petra?

Levi tersenyum evil mendengar gertak sambal Petra. Ia sudah di ujung jurang.

"Baiklah, Petra apakah jika aku memintamu sekali lagi untuk menjadi isteriku, akankah engkau menerima?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Menurut pasal 34 tentang peraturan yang berhubungan dengan tentara wanita, Untuk wanita yang sudah menikah boleh tetap melanjutkan status kemiliterannya hanya dengan izin dari suaminya. Jika tidak mendapat izin maka tentara wanita tersebut harus keluar dari militer."

Dua bocah yang terjebak dalam familyzone tapi gemar menciptakan keambiguan hubungan mereka itu sedang duduk santai di pantry Scouting Legion.

Mikasa menutup buku peraturan militer di tangannya kemudian menoleh kepada Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eren jika kita menikah nanti apakah kamu akan memberi izin untukku tetap di Scouting?"

...

"Eren?"

...

Ah.. Ternyata Eren masih sedang menikmati darah Jean dan tak mau diganggu

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu... silakan selesaikan!"

 **To be Continued**

 **A/N :** Maaf atas ketidakkonsistenan 'sebutan sayang' antara Levi dan Petra bagi yang terganggu . itu memang disengaja. Inspirasinya dari dialog yang saya lakukan bersama seseorang di RL, yang mana penyebutan diri sendiri dan lawan bicara rada kacau. kadang ngomongnya aku-kamu, lo-gue, ane-ente, saya-anda. Dan panggilan sayangnya juga selalu berubah - ubah


End file.
